


Life and It's Unexpected Turns

by TheCartoonAddict927



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bethesda, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Multi, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonAddict927/pseuds/TheCartoonAddict927
Summary: A little story where I, Abby, am the Soul Survivor.  In this story, watch as I try so desperately to find my son, Shaun and run into so many obstacles along the way.  Watch as I struggle to survive the harsh conditions of the Wasteland and make new allies and enemies, and how in the end...my decision will determine the fate of the all humanity.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so on the Fallout Amino, I took a poll to see if people would rather have me write a story where I myself am the Female Soul Survivor, or a story where my friends and I get sucked into the game and we have to try and find a way out...
> 
> Obviously, the first option won...but don't worry, I'll most likely do the other one in the very near future. I'm just doing this one first...;)
> 
>  
> 
> So anyways, I don't own this amazing game franchise, Bethesda owns it all (though I wish I did own it! DX)
> 
>  
> 
> Any who, on with the show!!! ^^

_...War…_

_...Death…_

_...Destruction…_

_Before the war, the world I lived in was a world of peace and a world of love. The world was full of normal people like me leading normal lives, going to their normal jobs everyday and doing their normal daily routines, everything just always seemed..._

_...Normal…_

_Abigail was my name, friends and family called my Abby for short. I lived a pretty normal life with family in the suburbs. My husband, Nate, the decorated war hero. He was a soldier who had served in the military for a while before we finally decided to settle down. He loved me dearly, everyone said that we were the perfect match and we were practically inseparable. Eventually we gave birth to our beautiful baby, Shaun. Our pride and joy. He was the most adorable baby you would ever see. We had everything, a nice house, good jobs, we even had a robot butler who would clean the house and serve us our meals._

_Our house in “Sanctuary Hills” in Massachusetts was the most beautiful house you could lay your eyes on...a white picket fence, the greenest grass you've ever seen, our hydrangeas were the envy of any other house on the block, and our robot butler, Codsworth, despite the fact that we purchased him, was like family to us anyway. I’ll admit that it was kind of a quiet life but overall it was nice._

_We were a very happy family._

_Sometimes I wish that I could still remember what that felt like, being happy. I don’t know that feeling anymore. However, little did we know that there was a hidden tension brewing not so deep beneath the surface. Behind the scenes, signs and hints of atomic war were sprouting up. While some people had their suspicions, many people including myself were unaware of the horrific, inevitable, travesty that was coming our way._

“Miss Abby.” 

“...” 

“Miss Abby.” 

“Oh, sorry, I was a little out of it for a second...what is it, Codsworth?” Abby replied, 

Abby was a beautiful girl in her early twenties with short brown hair that went down a bit past her shoulders with bangs, a red tint, and beautiful hazel eyes. She was dressed in casual attire and sitting at the kitchen table awaiting her breakfast. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in October. 

The Mr. Handy robot set a mug in front of her. “Here’s your coffee, mum. Breakfast should be ready shortly.” He told her, 

Abby took the coffee mug gratefully and gave him a nod. “Thank you, Codsworth.” Was all she said. 

“Of course, mum!” 

Suddenly a man with black hair, rosy skin, a long curved nose, and the most beautiful eyes that ever existed on a man entered the room. Like Abby, he was dressed rather casually for the day with just simple attire and his hair was slicked back. 

“Hey, look who finally decided to come out of the bathroom.” Abby said jokingly, 

The handsome man laughed. “Hey, a face like this doesn't look good on it's own.” He joked back, 

Abby smiled and rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and eat your breakfast, Narcissus.” 

Nate walked over to the table chuckling and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

I had a normal life with friends and family that loved me...But all of that came crashing down that day…

The faint sound of a baby cry came from down the hall. 

“Ah! Sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun.” Codsworth told them, the robot then floated off down the hall to the baby’s nursery. 

“I know we were kind of worried at first, but I'm glad we got Codsworth…” Nate spoke up, he sat down and reached his hand out to her. “Pass me the milk?” 

Abby grabbed the full bottle that was delivered that morning and handed it to him. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks,” he replied, he proceeded to pour the milk into his cereal. “We should probably take Codsworth to get serviced soon, don't you think?” He took a bite of his spoonful of Sugar Bombs. 

“Now, now, don't go worrying about that, hon...the only thing you should be focusing on is your big speech at the Veterans Hall tonight.” Abby said sweetly, 

Nate laughed. “Yeah, you're right. I hope it goes well.” He said uneasily, it was obvious that he was nervous about his big speech, 

“I know you'll do great, baby. You sounded really great when you were rehearsing in front of the mirror this morning.” Abby giggled, 

The black haired man smiled and blushed. “You saw that?” 

“Yes and you were brilliant.” Abby complimented him, “Trust me, you're gonna make tonight great. Don't be so nervous.” 

“Do I look nervous? I look nervous, don't I?” Nate asked insecurely as he put a hand on his face. She smiled and gave Nate a shy kiss on the lips as he kissed her back. They broke apart and gazed into each other’s eyes when Abby realized something else. 

“Oh crap, I forgot to make the bed!” Abby then got up out of her seat and went to the bedroom. The bed was a mess, she sighed as she pulled the sheets and bright yellow quilt over the bed and arranged the pillows to look nice. She then noticed that the closet was still open as well. She walked over to it and was about to close the doors when she noticed something particular in there. 

Nate’s old army fatigues. 

Abby smiled as a faint blush spread on her cheeks. 

“Hmph...I'm so proud of him…” She said to herself, she then closed the closet and returned to the living room and finished her breakfast that Codsworth had so generously made for her and Nate. Just as she finished drinking the milk from the bowl, the doorbell rang. 

Nate sighed not even looking up from his newspaper. “It's that salesman again, I don't know what he keeps bothering you. Can you get it, honey?” 

Abby sighed as she got up from the table. “Fine.” She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a man in a trench coat with a big happy smile. 

“Good morning! Vault-Tec calling!” He said cheerfully, his cheeriness made the young woman feel slightly uncomfortable. He seemed...a little too happy. 

But Abby put on a fake smile trying to be polite. “Good morning.” She replied, 

“Oh it is, it is...You don't know how long I've wanted to speak with you, it's a matter of the utmost urgency I assure you…” He told her, 

“Now I know you're a busy woman, so I won't take up too much of your time. Time being a...uh...precious commodity. I'm here today to tell you that because of your family’s service to our country, you and your family have been pre-selected into the local Vault. Vault 111.” This was getting weird. This guy sounded very proud of this “Vault”, and Abby didn't feel any better about him one bit. 

“...This isn’t some kind of scam, is it?” She asked him unsure, 

“Oh no! No scam, I’m being completely honest with you…” The Vault-Tec representative told her, “All you need to do is give me some personal information and you will be registered into the Vault. It’s very important in case of the event of...total atomic annihilation…” He said laughing nervously, 

“But I have a family, there’s room for all of us, right?” She asked concerned, 

“Yes of course! Minus your robot naturally…So, you interested?” He asked her, 

Abby just stared at the man still unsure. “I don’t know...it still sounds kinda shifty…” She said, 

“Come on, honey. It’s just a little paperwork. Not a big deal.” Nate cut in, 

“Who’s side are you on, anyway?” Abby replied sassily, 

“I like where your husband’s head is at.” The Vault-Tec Rep remarked, 

Abby looked from her husband back to the salesman. Finally she sighed defeated. “Alright fine. Hand me that clipboard…” 

Abby filled out all the personal information of her, Nate, and Shaun. They were now officially registered into the Vault. 

“Wonderful! I’m just gonna...walk this over to the Vault. Congratulations on being prepared for the future!” He said cheerfully, 

“Uh…thanks again!” Abby called out before closing the door. She let out an exasperated sigh as she slid down against the front door. “Sheesh! What a nutcase!” 

“Hey, it’s piece of mind. That’s worth a little paperwork, am I right?” Nate asked her, he was officially done with his breakfast and now sitting on the couch watching the morning news. 

Abby went over to the couch and took a seat next to her loving husband. She chuckled. “For you and Shaun, no price is too high.” She leaned on him and rested her head on his slightly broad chest. Nate ran his hand along her back and gently massaging it. 

He chuckled, “Good answer.” 

“I have my moments.” Abby replied sounding flirty again, 

But the nice moment was shattered by the sound of the baby crying again. Codsworth hovered into the room from the baby’s nursery. 

“Miss Abby, Shaun has been changed but he simply refuses to calm down. I think he needs a bit of that “Maternal Affection” you seem to be so good at.” He explained, 

“Go on ahead, honey. I’ll be right there.” Nate urged her, 

Abby got up from the couch. “Alright, I’m coming, Shaun.” She said tiredly, she loved her baby, but sometimes his crying was a little grating on the ears. She entered the nursery and walked over to the blue crib. She peeked over it and smiled at the infant that was crying. 

Abby smiled as she tickled his tummy causing him to stop his wails and let out a happy squeal. 

“Hey sweetie…” She cooed to her baby, 

“My boy isn’t giving his mother any trouble, is he?” A familiar voice spoke up, Abby turned to face Nate who was leaning up against the doorframe. “Say, I fixed that mobile the other day. Why don't you give it a spin?” 

Abby gave him a smile. “Man you're good at fixing stuff.” She then spun the mobile and it played a happy tune as the rockets swirled around above Shaun’s head. The baby gurgled at the music and laughed as Nate walked over to stand next to his wife at the crib. 

“That's my boy, always on his best behavior just like his dad…” 

Abby rolled her eyes again. “You? On your best behavior? Please!” 

Nate chuckled, “Well, most of the time anyway.” He then looked to Abby. “Listen, after breakfast maybe we should head to the park for a bit? Weather should hold up?” 

Abby smiled, “Sounds like fun.” She beamed, but the nice moment was disrupted by Codsworth calling from the living room. 

“Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!” He called, 

“Codsworth? What's wrong?” Nate asked worried, 

Abby looked to her husband. “What do you think’s wrong?” She asked him, 

“I don't know...we should check on Codsworth…” He replied, 

Abby went out into the hall and reentered the living room to see Codsworth hovering in front of the TV. 

She approached him and put her hand on the side of his chrome dome. “Codsworth?” She said confused and concerned, 

“Mum...the news…” He said gesturing a claw at the TV, Abby looked at the screen. 

_“Followed by...yes, followed by flashes, blinding flashes...sounds of..explosions…”_ The newscaster on the TV spoke up, 

As if on cue, Nate came into the room holding Shaun in his arms. “What's going on?” He asked them, 

_“We are waiting for confirmation from our affiliate stations…”_

The newscaster sounded like he was about to faint. 

_“...Uh...we do have coming in...confirmed reports, I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and...Pennsylvania...Oh my God…”_

Then the TV instantly turned to static as the words: _“Please Stand By”_ came up on the screen. 

The next few minutes seemed to flash before Abby. Sirens rang through her ears as people began to run around and scream outside. 

“We need to get to the Vault! Let's go! Don't forget Shaun!” She yelled, 

“Don't worry, I've got Shaun! Let's just get out of here!” Nate urged her, they dashed out of the house but Abby instantly ran back in and over to Codsworth. 

“Codsworth! What about you!?” She asked him,

The Mr. Handy just looked at her trying to be calm and humble even in the events of nuclear annihilation. 

“Mum...you and yours simply must leave for the Vault...they're expecting you…” He said sadly, 

“Okay...Codsworth…..stay safe, honey…” Abby said getting emotional, 

“And your family as well, mum. Oh my.” Codsworth replied, it was then that Nate grabbed Abby’s upper arm and yanked her out of the house and dashed over the bridge and up the hill towards the Vault. When they reached the gate, they were shocked to see that a bunch of people were already standing there. Some of them were allowed in, while others were left outside doomed to die. One out of the bunch was the man who sold Abby that space in the Vault in the first place. 

Abby ran up to the guard at the gate. 

It was a tough looking guy in army fatigues and a helmet. Abby panted as she spoke. 

“We need to get in! We’re on the list!” She said, 

The man looked over his clipboard and back at the small family. 

“Infant, adult male, adult female. Okay go ahead in.” He said stepping aside for them. 

“Thank you.” Nate said gratefully, 

“You two, follow me.” Another guard gestured his way, 

The couple ran up the pathway with the baby still under their protection and there Abby saw it. The Vault platform. 

She and Nate ran onto the platform and just stared at each other. 

“Is Shaun okay?” Abby asked concerned, 

“He's fine. We're going to be okay...it's alright…” Nate said pulling her close, Abby buried her face in his shoulder. 

“I love you.” Nate said, 

“...I love you too…” She said, then she heard a loud boom. The brown and red haired woman looked up to see a giant mushroom cloud in the distance accompanied by the sound of other people screaming. 

“NOW! NOW! SEND IT DOWN NOW!” One of the guards yelled, 

“Hold on!” Abby yelled to her spouse, 

They began to send the elevator down and as the platform brought them underground, Nate and Abby both held Shaun close to them and kissed as the blast went through the area causing trees to blow back and dirt and debris to fly everywhere. The hatch to the Vault elevator closed tight locking all of the radiation outside. 

The ride down felt like forever even though in reality it was only a minute. Abby and Nate finally let go of one another and looked around at their horrified neighbors who were shaking like leaves. 

“We...We made it…” Abby said heaving a sigh of relief, 

“Yeah, we’re going to be okay…” Nate added on, 

When they finally reached the bottom, they saw two men in blue and yellow jumpsuits. One looked like the guards from outside while another was holding a clipboard. 

“Alright, everyone. We’ll get everybody situated in your new home. Vault 111: A Better Future Underground.” The man with the clipboard said, 

Everyone got off the elevator and began to venture deeper into the Vault. Abby shook from fear while Nate used his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. They then approached a woman in a similar jumpsuit. She seemed nice. 

“You’ll need a jumpsuit before you go deeper into the Vault. Here you go.” She handed Abby two jumpsuits. Abby handed one to her husband while she kept the other one for herself. Then she noticed that Shaun didn’t have one. 

“I think the jumpsuits will be too big for my baby.” She joked, 

The lady laughed, “Oh no, the baby’s fine.” 

Abby just laughed back, “Okay thanks. So what now?” 

“Just follow the Doctor here, he’ll show you where to go.” The lady replied, 

The Doctor standing behind the woman gestured to himself. “Alright you three. Follow me.” 

They proceeded to follow the Doctor down to the end of the hall. The brown and red haired woman was particularly curious of the giant pods that were on either side of the room. 

‘Hmmm...What exactly are these things?’ Abby thought to herself, 

When they finally reached the end of the hall, the Doctor gestured to the pods. “Just step in there and put your Vault suit on.” He instructed, 

Abby and Nate along with the other fellow Vault dwellers wasted no time and put on their Vault suits. 

Abby looked herself over after she had put hers on. She nodded in approval. “I like this. Very comfortable.” She said to herself, she then looked to the pod sitting in front of her. She was about to enter when she heard a very familiar cry. She turned back to see Nate struggling with Shaun. 

Nate bounced Shaun as he continued to cry. “Don’t worry, Mommy’s right over there…” He said trying to calm him, 

Abby wasted no time and ran over to her baby and took him in her arms for a moment. She put him over her shoulder and lightly bounced and shushed him. 

“Aww, it’s okay, Shaun. Mommy’s here, I’m right here. It’s alright.” She said soothing him, after a minute, Shaun finally calmed down. She pulled Shaun away from her to look at her son. Shaun smiled and gurgled and grabbed her nose. Abby chuckled and nuzzled his face. “My baby boy…” 

The Doctor cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently. “Ma’am, we must continue on with the medical procedures.” 

“Oh right.” Abby replied, she then handed Shaun back to Nate and gave him another kiss on the lips. Then she ran off to her pod and stepped inside. The hatch came down and sealed shut with a hissing sound. 

“The pod will decontaminate you as we head deeper into the Vault. Just relax.” The Doctor told them, 

Abby was shivering as she looked at both her baby and the man she loved more than life itself standing in the pod across from hers. 

The lovely young lady closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“...Time for a whole new life...” 

_“Resident Secure…”_

 _“Occupant Vitals...Normal…”_

It was then that Abby noticed that the pod was starting to feel a little cold... 

...and the pod window was fogging up. 

_“Starting procedure in 3...2...1…”_

Everything was white. Abby suddenly woke up shivering, coughing, and gasping for air as she looked around frantically at her surroundings. Everything was still a little hazy. 

“What? What’s going on?” She asked herself, “Did I die? Is this what heaven’s like?” Suddenly her vision cleared up and she saw where she was. She was still in the pod, but it was dark, and the window looked blurry, kind of like a car window during winter when ice is frozen onto it. However, through the ice covered window, she saw two mysterious figures approach the pod across from hers. 

Her heart dropped. 

Nate and Shaun’s pod. 

One of the figures spoke up, they were in a hazmat suit from the looks of it. “This is the one. Here.” 

The other figure stood in front of Abby’s pod. He was bald and was dressed in some pretty tough looking gear. 

He gestured to Nate and Shaun’s pod. “Open it.” He ordered, 

The door to their pod opened and Nate coughed loudly while Shaun began to cry again. 

Nate tried to catch his breath. “Is it over? Will we be okay?” He asked out loud not knowing who released him, 

“Almost...Everything’s going to be fine…” The bald man replied, 

Abby got this sick feeling in her gut, she began to punch at the window. 

The one in the hazmat suit tried to pry Shaun from Nate’s arms. “Come here, come here, baby.” She said softly, 

_‘They’re trying to take my baby! Oh hell no!’_ Abby thought, she began to punch harder hoping to get the pod opened. 

“No, no I’ve got him.” Nate assured her, it was then that the bald man aimed his gun at Nate. 

“Let the boy go...I’m only going to tell you once…” he threatened, 

“I’M NOT GIVING YOU SHAUN!!!”

**_BANG!!!_**

Abby’s eyes went wet as she pounded on the glass harder than she had ever punched. “NO!” She screamed, this couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real! In one instant, Nate was dead. 

Shaun proceeded to wail as the lady in the suit bounced him gently on her hip trying to calm him down. 

“Get the kid out of here…” The man told her, he then looked over to Abby’s pod. He stared right at her as she continued to punch the window to the pod. She noticed that he also had a scar across his left eye. 

“...At least we still have the backup…” He said deviously, Abby gave him an evil glare as he walked away. 

_“Re-initiating Cryogenic Sequence…”_

_“Re-initializing in 3...2...1…”_

Then everything went white again.


	2. Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home

After what felt like another minute of being frozen in place, Abby suddenly felt the cryo pod thaw out again. She opened her eyes again and let out a gasp as the hatch to the pod opened and she fell out. The faint sound of a computer voice rang through her ears. 

_“Critical Failure in Cryogenic Stasis. All Vault residents must vacate immediately.”_

Abby stood up feeling woozy from being frozen in place for so long. 

She put her hand to her head. “Ugh, Jesus...how long was I out? Now I know how Han Solo felt.” She sighed, but she then saw the pod in front of her and her heart stopped for a second. Abby ran over to Nate’s pod and began to pull on the handle to the pod trying desperately to get it open only to fail. 

“Come on...there has to be...a release!” She yelled, after another few tries, she ran over to the control panel and attempted to pull the lever there. 

“Come on, come on, come on, oh God…” She said frantically, suddenly the pod hissed as the door flew up revealing Nate's dead and frozen body. Abby gasped as she walked up to the pod and stepped inside it. The sight of her dead husband broke her heart. She then broke down into tears and held his dead body close to her as tears leaked from her eyes. His body felt cold but she didn't care, she just continued to hold him. The young woman hoped that it could be like the fairy tales that she grew up with, where love saved the day and the one that almost died came back to life. 

She wanted that to happen with Nate, that her love for him would be strong enough to bring him back. But she had to face reality, the reality that this wasn't some fairy tail, the reality that her husband was dead, the reality that Shaun was taken. 

She sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes on her sleeve as she stood up again. She looked down and noticed Nate’s wedding ring on his finger. Abby began to feel anger and vengeance boil up inside her. She slipped the ring off his finger, and clenched it tightly in her fist. 

“I'll find who did this...and I'll get Shaun back…I promise…” She vowed, Abby then began to look around. “First I gotta get out of here...but how?” It was then that she noticed the open door and she ran through. She began to dash through the very empty Vault. 

_‘Huh? Where is everyone?’_ Abby thought to herself, ‘Shouldn’t there be people here?’ 

She continued to run, not stopping for anything, until she saw a giant cockroach scurrying on the ground. She felt like screaming but contained her control. She hated insects and cockroaches were no exception. She instantly brought her foot down and squashed it with a crunch. 

She looked at the dead roach confused. “...Giant roaches? What the hell?” 

Eventually Abby reached an office which she assumed was the office that belonged to the Vault Overseer. She looked around and managed to find some Stimpaks along with a 10mm pistol. She turned the gun over in her fingers. She was never really one for guns, in fact, they downright terrified her, but Nate had taught her how to use a gun before, plus she had the strangest feeling that she was going to need it back up on the surface. 

She then noticed the terminal on the desk. Her curiosity got the best of her and she began to scroll through the Overseer’s entries. The young woman was shocked at what she found. They were studying how people were in cryogenic suspension. They were waiting for the “All Clear” signal and were going to monitor the pods remotely afterwards. 

“Just how long were they planning on keeping us frozen?” Abby asked herself, she continued to scroll through only to find entries about how their food supply was running low and the rest of the crew were turning on the Overseer. Finally Abby had seen enough and left the office to continue her mission on getting out. 

The young widow began to notice the skeletons everywhere making her feel sick to her stomach. She now knew where the entire staff went. Finally she found the main Vault door. 

Abby smiled for the first time in forever and ran up to the platform where the control panel was. “The Vault door! I made it!” She then looked at the controls rather perplexed. 

“What the hell? What kind of controls are these?” She asked herself, it was then that Abby noticed the skeleton of a familiar Doctor on the floor, but there was something lying next to it. 

“Is...Is that a..Pip-Boy?” 

Abby picked up the mini-computer and looked it over before snapping it on her wrist and pressing the power button to turn it on. Some text about copyright and manufacturing disclaimers came up on the screen before showing the Vault Boy from all the propaganda giving her a thumbs up. It then displayed Abby’s name and all of her information. This confused her. But then a mischievous smile came up on her face. 

“Well, I guess it's mine, now.” 

She then noticed that a plug-like device on the Pip-Boy matched a slot in the control panel. Abby took the plug out and inserted it into the slot and slammed her fist down on the red button next to it. Then the sound of moving gears and other pieces of machinery work together to open the Vault door. The large cogwheel-like door turned and slid off to the side revealing the elevator. She eagerly dashed to the elevator and it started to go up. 

_“Enjoy your return to the surface, and thank you for choosing Vault-Tec."_

The hatch to the Vault opened allowing bright blinding sunlight to spill out over Abby’s whole vision. She used her hand to keep it out of her face and finally the elevator reached the surface. Abby looked around shocked. The whole world was ruined. Most trees were dead, the world didn't look as green as it did before, and she could see the houses in Sanctuary Hills completely dilapidated and in ruin. 

Abby ran for the hill and slid down the slightly steep hillside and reentered the now completely empty town. She looked around, everything looked so...different.” As the widow approached her old house, a familiar robot caught her eye. 

She ran over to him. “Codsworth?” She said surprised, 

“As I live and breathe...oh it's..it's really you!” Codsworth said happily, 

“Codsworth! You're..still here! So, other people may still be alive too…” Abby beamed, 

“Well of course I'm still here! You didn't actually think a little radiation could deter the pride of “General Atomics International”!” Codsworth replied proudly, 

Abby felt tears well up in her eyes as she threw her arms around the robot. Even if he was just a Mr. Handy, he was still family, and it was nice to see a familiar face. Well, sort of a face. 

“Aww Mum, it's good to see you too.” Codsworth said emotionally, Abby pulled away and he continued, “But you seem the worse for wear, best not let the hubby see you in that state. Where is sir, by the way?” 

Abby felt her heart break again. She didn't know how to break it to Codsworth that Nate was…

Codsworth however, noticed his mistress’s hesitation. He grew concerned, “...Mum?” 

“He..He can't be dead. He can't be. This is some horrible dream, and I can't wake up from it. Wake up, Abby. Wake up. Wake up.” She chided to herself, 

“Oh Mum, these things that you're saying, these horrible things. You need a distraction! How about Checkers, or a bit of Scrabble? Or maybe Gin Rummy? I know that’s your personal favorite. You can even be the one to deal, I don't mind.” Codsworth offered, 

“I don't feel like Gin Rummy.” Abby said bitterly, 

“No? Well perhaps charades then? Oh Shaun does so love that game. Is the lad uh..with you?” He asked her, 

Abby looked up at him. “Codsworth, I need you to listen to me VERY CAREFULLY...have you seen Shaun come through here?” 

“Why no, Mum. I..I thought he was with you...perhaps he's with sir trying to organize a playdate with the Rosa’s baby. You know how much Shaun loves playing with little Jimmy,” Codsworth replied, “They'll most likely be back soon.” 

“Aww man! They took him! Someone stole my baby, Codsworth! But I'm going to find him, I'll find him if it's the last thing I do!” She said vengefully,

“Oh it’s worse than I thought…” Codsworth remarked, 

“What are you talking about?” Abby asked him, 

“I see what the problem is...you're suffering from hunger induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that I'm afraid.” He explained, 

Abby perked up when she heard that. “Excuse me? Did you just say...200 years?” 

“A bit over 210 actually, Mum. Given the Earth’s rotation and a few dings to the old chronometer...so that means you're...two centuries late for dinner! Ha ha ha!” He said brightening up, 

Abby couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was really funny sometimes, even when he wasn't trying to be funny. 

“Codsworth, are you feeling okay?” She asked him, 

Codsworth froze up for a second. Suddenly the Mr. Handy broke down startling Abby. 

“Oh Mum! It's been just horrible! Two hundred years with no one to serve! It's been absolutely dreadful!” He cried out, 

“Hey hey, easy there, Codsworth. Easy. I'm back now so it's all good. I'm glad that you're still here.” 

The Mr. Handy sniffled. “R...Really?” 

Abby smiled and nodded, 

“Well then, if your searching for young Shaun, might I suggest starting in Concord? Maybe the locals there can help you. They've only shot at me a few times.” Codsworth told her, 

“Well, I like these people already.” Abby murmured sarcastically, 

“Good! Then maybe you'll get along with them.” Codsworth remarked, 

“Okay Codsworth, I want you to start cleaning up this place until I get back.” Abby ordered, 

“Proud to serve, Mum!” Codsworth said proudly, 

Abby smiled and turned to leave for Concord but Codsworth stopped her again. 

“Wait Mum, one more thing. Sir left you this holotape. I believe he was going to present it as a surprise...but then...well...everything “happened”...” He handed the young woman the holotape. 

Abby turned it over in her fingers feeling slight sorrow knowing that Nate once touched that tape. 

The widow looked up at the man and smiled, “Thank you, Codsworth…” She then planted a kiss on his chrome dome and turned heading for “Concord” while the Mr. Handy got started on doing what he did best. Cleaning stuff up. 

Abby walked out of Sanctuary Hills and saw the Red Rocket station in the distance. She approached the station and noticed that there was a dog there. It looked like a German Shepherd. 

Abby remained cautious of the canine. She loved animals, dogs especially, but she also knew that she had to remain cautious of them because you never really know when one might attack you. 

She slowly approached it making sure that her gun was within reach. She didn't want to have to shoot the dog, but if he was going to attack her, then she'd have no choice but to put him down. 

After a minute the dog noticed her presence. It tilted it’s head and trotted over to when she was standing. Abby stared at the dog as it stared back at her. Then it blinked and began to sniff her hand. Abby smiled and giggled at the feeling of the dog’s wet nose against her hand. The dog then nuzzled it’s face into her palm. She felt a lot better around it. She knelt down to pet it. 

“Hey there, sweetie. What are you doing out here all by yourself? You don't know what's out here…” She said, 

The dog just barked in reply. 

Abby laughed, the dog’s cuteness had already melted her heart. 

“Alright, buddy. You wanna come with me? I'll take care of you…” 

The dog barked again, 

Abby and her canine friend were then attacked by large mutated rats, but they were able to make short work of them. They headed onward towards Concord. The short walk was rather quiet until Abby looked down at the dog walking by her side. 

“So, what's your story?” She asked, 

The dog looked up at her confused. 

“Oh yeah, that's right. You're a dog, of course you can’t talk back to me…” She sighed as she continued to walk. But the dog didn't take its gaze off of her. 

Abby noticed this and sighed again. “I'm guessing you lost your owner or something?...I lost my family too...my husband’s dead, my baby’s missing, and I don't even know how to survive in this Wasteland. I don't know what I'm going to do...” 

The dog whined a little and then nudged Abby’s hand. The brown and red-haired woman smiled down at the dog. She patted its fur. “Thanks. Let's stick together, huh?” The dog barked happily in reply. 

But the nice moment was interrupted by nearby gunshots followed by yells. Abby and the dog looked at each other and ran to investigate. They saw a bunch of people who looked like they were deranged shooting upwards towards the “Museum of Freedom”. Abby aimed her 10mm pistol at the awful people and managed to shoot a few dead on the spot. 

She whistled to herself, “Not bad.” But then some of the other people noticed her and began to shoot at her. 

Abby’s eyes widened. “Oh crap.” She ducked behind a building and began to fire back. Finally she was able to shoot the remainder of the people except for one. The man cocked his gun at her but before he could fire, a red beam fired from above and instantly killed the man disintegrating the man into nothing. 

Abby stepped out still staring at the dead man who was now a pile of ash. 

“Hey you! Up here! On the balcony!” A voice yelled, it sounded like a man. Abby looked up towards the top of the “Museum of Freedom” where she saw a man in a cowboy hat and a colonial duster standing on the balcony. 

“The Raiders are almost through the door! We can't hold them much longer! Grab that Laser Musket and help us! Please!” He yelled, he then retreated inside the building. 

Abby noticed a corpse lying on the ground not so far away. She rushed over and she grabbed the Laser Musket and went through the door.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Minutemen

The doors to the Museum of Freedom busted open as Abby came dashing into the place feeling like some sort of hero from a movie or something. The dog remained by her side. It trotted in wagging its tail wildly.

Abby smiled down at her canine companion then looked up towards the Raiders that had infested the building. 

“Aww great! They ruined one of my favorite places in all of Massachusetts!” She complained, Abby was a huge history lover so seeing the so-called “Raiders” abuse such a majestic Museum full of artifacts and exhibits ranging from the colonial times to the time right before the bombs fell, made her angry. 

The Raiders didn't seem to notice her. Abby looked up to see that they were shooting at the same man from before, only now he was shooting through a tiny window. 

“I have to help whoever that is!” She said to the dog, the dog barked happily and wagged its tail again. Abby made a dash towards the corridor on her right. After making it through a few of the “exhibits”, she reached the large staircase where a Raider on the upper level noticed her running. Abby noticed the Raider too and they both aimed their weapons at each other. Luckily, Abby was the one to fire first. The Raider was killed on sight. 

The brown and red-haired woman then noticed a gate in what she guessed was the museum’s old basement. Curious, she slid down there and noticed that there was a terminal. It was locked and needed to be hacked. Abby wasn't sure what to do, she didn't really know all that much about computers. Sure, she was kind of a geek for music, art, and video game back before the war, but never computers. 

“...Oh well, I tried.” She shrugged, but then she ran up the stairs towards the room with the captives in it killing Raiders along the way. Eventually the dynamic duo reached the top floor where there were two Raiders waiting for them. 

“Well...looks like we got ourselves a welcoming party…” Abby said sarcastically, the dog growled at the armed people and they proceeded to attack. They both instantly ganged up on the dog, the canine barked and growled and cried out in pain. This made Abby even more angry. 

She charged towards them. “You leave my buddy alone!” She yelled, she shot three bullet holes into their backs, two in one of them and only one in the other, they both fell. The one that was shot twice died instantly while the one that was shot once was still standing. Abby walked over and stood over him giving him a death glare. 

“You should never harm animals…” She grumbled angrily, she then bashed her 10mm pistol against the guy’s head cracking his skull. Blood began to leak out and he laid there motionless. 

Abby dusted her hands off. Seeing the people she had just killed made her feel a slight ache in her soul. She realized what she had just done, she had just MURDERED people...she felt awful...but then again...this was the world 200 years later...the game had changed, and she had every right to defend herself, even if it meant killing those who were trying to kill her. 

She shook it off and ran to the wooden door that was shut and locked. Abby leaned her ear up against the door to listen. She heard multiple voices inside, one being the man who called to her outside of the museum. 

She lightly knocked. 

“Who is it!? What do you want!? Whoever you are, we’re armed and not afraid to face you!” The distressed man yelled, his voice was muffled through the door. 

“It's me! The pizza girl! I have that large Hawaiian pizza you ordered!” Abby joked, she didn't know why she said that, but it felt so right. 

“Wait, what's a..pizza..? Oh nevermind...I can easily tell by your voice that you're that girl from the outside…” The man replied, 

Abby nodded her head, “Yeah, can you please let me in?” She asked trying to be kind and patient, 

The door instantly opened and Abby ran inside with her dog. She then noticed a comic book on the desk next to her. She looked at it closely and nodded in approval. “I could use this. Something to read later, I guess…” 

She then proceeded to look around. Inside the room with her were five other people. There was the man that beckoned to her outside. He had darker skin and very kind eyes. Abby put her gun away, she could tell that he was truly pure of heart. He was garbed in a cowboy hat and a colonial duster. Along with him, there was a man with black hair and overalls typing away at a terminal, a shaken up man was on the floor rocking back and forth, a woman who looked kind of like a bitch was pacing around the room worried, and finally, there was an old woman sitting on the small couch. 

The man with the cowboy hat spoke up. “Man, I don't know who you are, but your timing is impeccable...Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen…” 

Abby quirked an eyebrow at the man known as Preston Garvey. ““Minutemen?” I learned about those guys in my eighth grade history class...why are they coming back now? They haven't existed in over 400 years…” 

“...Did one of those Raiders hit you really hard in the head or something?” Preston asked her confused, Abby just returned the same look. This was so weird. She was only in this new world for a day and already nothing was making sense. 

But Abby noticed the people around her again and decided to change the subject to avoid an awkward silence. “Who are these people?” 

“Just people searching for a better life...we came all the way from Quincy...We were attacked by a group called “The Gunners” A month ago, there were 20 of us, yesterday we were 8...now we’re 5…” Preston said sorrowfully, “I honestly don't know if we’re going to last much longer…”

“I'm really sorry, sounds rough.” Abby said sympathetically, knowing that these people suffered a lot to make it to Concord all the way from Quincy made her heart bleed. She hated it when bad things happened to people, especially when they hadn't done anything to deserve their torment. She then realized that she was in the exact same position as them. Like them, she had absolutely NO idea of where to go or what to do. 

“Is there anything I could do to help you?” Abby asked, 

Preston blinked once in surprise, “Really? You're...You’re willing to help us?” 

“That is, if you really need my help.” Abby replied, 

“We do. We actually have an idea. It's a little out there but it just might work…” Preston told her, 

The hazel-eyed woman beamed at the man. “Sure, one good idea can make all the difference...lay it on me…” 

Preston looked to the guy working at the terminal. “Sturges? Tell her.” 

The black-haired man in the overalls turned to face her. 

“There’s a crashed Vertibird up on the roof. Old school. Pre-war. You might have seen it...It has a minigun on it that we could use to send those Raiders straight to Hell. Only problem is that it's tightly attached to the Vertibird…” 

“I assume you have a way around that?” She asked him, 

“Actually yes. It seems that one of it’s passengers left behind a real goodie. I'm talking a full suit of cherry T-45 Power Armor...Get the suit, you can rip that gun right off the Vertibird.” He finished, 

“Power Armor, huh?” Abby said intrigued, she knew what Power armor was, it was used in the military back before the bombs fell. Nate told her that when he was in the army, they used Power Armor a lot. It was the sturdiest armor around...Sounded like a good plan. 

“Minigun? Now we're talking!” Abby said eagerly, 

Sturges chuckled, “I know right? But there's one little problem...the suit’s out of juice, it won't work without power.” 

Then Preston cut in. “What you'll need is a Fusion Core. They were used to power places like this back in the day. We actually managed to find one here in the basement.” 

“But we can't get to the damn thing.” Sturges said sounding slightly frustrated, “Look, I fix stuff, but computers ain't my forte…” 

“Well then I guess we’re screwed, because I tried to hack that terminal earlier but there was simply no way that I could crack it…” Abby said holding her hands up, 

She could see the color drain from their faces. “Well...maybe you could try it again?” Sturges said nervously, 

Abby didn't reply. She was hesitant on answering. 

“I don't know. If I couldn't do it before, what makes you think I can do it now?” She finally asked, 

“Well, all you have to do is figure out the password. Just narrow down the responses.” Sturges responded, 

“Hmm funny, for someone who knows a lot about computers, you somehow can't do it?” She folded her arms across her chest. 

“Yeah, just because I know though, doesn't mean I can pull it off...come on...we know you can do this…” 

“...Please...we really need your help…” Preston begged, 

Abby thought it over for a minute until she finally replied. “Okay, I'll give it another shot.” 

Their faces brightened up. “Great! Now go on out there and get that Fusion Core!” Sturges said encouragingly, 

Abby nodded and turned to head back out of the room only to be stopped by a voice. 

“I knew that Dogmeat would bring a hero to us…” Abby stopped and turned to face the voice. It belonged to the old woman on the couch. 

Abby approached the old woman confused. “Dogmeat? So he's your dog?” She asked her, 

“Oh no, he ain't my dog. No sir. Dogmeat’s what you call his own man. But he sticks by his friends, so he'll stick by you now...I saw it…” The lady replied, 

Abby was confused by what the old woman had said. “You “saw it”?” 

“It's chems, kid...they give ol’ Mama Murphy…The Sight…I see what was..what is..and what will be…” Mama Murphy explained,

Abby’s eyes lit up. “Wow, that's so cool!” 

The frail old woman smiled but that smile quickly faded.

“And I..I see...something coming...drawn by the noise...and it is….angry…” 

“What is it? Mama Murphy I need more. Please?” Abby begged her, 

“I see...claws and teeth...and horns...the very face of death itself…” Mama Murphy then let out a pained gasp. “That's...that's all I can manage...that's all...I need to rest now, and if I'm not mistaking, you've got a job to do…” 

The young widow nodded and fled the room and headed down to the basement yet again. She returned to the terminal and began to select different passwords. But finally she picked the right one. 

“Bingo. This isn't so hard.” She smiled to herself, she selected the option to unlock the door and ran inside to grab the Fusion Core. She took it out of the large generator causing the lights to go off and then flicker back on. She ran for the staircase and climbed up to make it to the door that led to the roof. 

She opened the door to be exposed to the cool autumn air with an orange and purple sky. 

Abby closed her eyes briefly and took a moment to take a deep breath as a soft cold wind blew through her hair. She sighed in the serenity of the gorgeous night but then remembered her mission. She rushed over to the suit of power armor that was on the roof just like Sturges said it would be. Abby looked up at it in wonder, then without another thought, she placed the Fusion Core in the back of the power armor and stepped into it and it closed all around her. She looked herself over impressed by the armor that she now donned. She felt proud, mighty, strong. 

“Nice.” She said to herself, it was then that she looked over to the remains of the Vertibird. Abby ran over and struggled to pull the minigun off of the ship. She grunted and wheezed as she attempted to pull it out, until one fierce tug caused it to come off of its supports. Abby was taken aback by what she had just done. 

“...Awesome…” 

She then ran over to the edge of the roof where the sound of more shouting Raiders came from down below. She was slightly taken aback by how high up she was. 

“Oh wow. Okay...Heights. I don't do well in heights.” Abby said, she was now scared out of her mind. 

“Hey boss, we got somebody up here!” One of them yelled, 

“Let's waste them then!” Another one replied, 

Abby took a deep breath. She was no longer afraid now that she was in a sturdy suit of metal to protect her. She chided to herself. 

“Okay, Abby...it's gonna be alright...you're just taking out a couple of hostile people with guns...you can do this…” 

She raised the minigun towards the group of people far down below. They were firing at Preston Garvey who was back on the balcony of the museum. He fired shots back at them and he was hitting most of them, but Abby knew that he was gonna need help. She started up the minigun and fired at the Raiders taking them down one by one. She continued to shoot until there were no Raiders left standing…

She smiled proud of her accomplishment. “Haha! I did it!” She yelled happily, Abby then heard Preston laughing happily as well. He too was celebrating their victory. But the nice moment didn't last. Something was coming up from the sewers just down the street. The earth began to shake until. Abby struggled to keep her balance. 

“Whoa! What's happening!?” 

She was so distracted from being shaken up, that she didn't notice that she accidentally walked over the ledge. She plummeted towards the ground screaming. 

“AAAAHHHH!!!!!” 

But then when she made contact with the ground, the young woman was surprised and thrilled to see that she was still alive. 

“...What…? I'm alive?” Abby looked up at the roof of the museum where she was just standing. 

“This suit can allow me to jump from high places without getting hurt?...Sweet.” She said impressed, but then her gaze moved down the street towards the sewers. The ground suddenly split open and out came a creature with claws, horns, and teeth! 

Abby suddenly recognized what it was. “That's the creature Mama Murphy predicted would come…” She whispered to herself, 

“DEATHCLAW!!! INCOMING!!!” Preston yelled from the balcony,

The large creature roared its mighty roar and began to charge towards Abby. 

Abby’s eyes widened and her heart began beating harder. “Oh shit.” She turned on her heels and began to run around Concord as the monster chased her. 

“AHHH! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” 

Abby dashed around a corner store out of the view of the Deathclaw. She made sure she had her minigun at the ready in case it would come her way again. Knowing that it didn't see her, Abby decided that this would be the best time to take it down. She ran out and began rapid-firing at the Deathclaw as it roared in pain and agony. She didn't cease fire for even a second and just continued to shoot it until it fell to the ground. 

Abby approached the now dead creature. She nudged it with the barrel of her minigun to make sure that it was dead. It didn't move. 

She had killed it. 

Abby sighed in relief, she then felt something nudge her metal arm. She looked down and saw Dogmeat who was happy to that she was alive. 

The hazel-eyed woman chuckled as she knelt down and rubbed Dogmeat’s head. “We did it, buddy. Come on, let’s go back inside.” They both headed back into the Museum of Freedom where she found Preston, Sturges, and the other trapped settlers waiting for Abby to come back. 

“Easy there, Mama Murphy.” Preston said to the old woman, 

“Oh Preston, quit your fussing. I'm alright.” She assured him, 

Abby approached the group of people again and Preston noticed her walk up. 

“That was...a pretty amazing display...I’m glad you're on our side…” He told her, 

“Thanks Preston.” Abby thanked him, 

“Now we can start our next move. We’re heading for a place called “Sanctuary”. Mama Murphy saw it, I think it sounds like a good place to settle down, don't you think?” 

Abby already knew the place he was talking about. Her home. “Sanctuary Hills”. 

“How about you come with us?” Preston offered, 

Abby nodded, “Alright Garvey. I'm in.” 

Mama Murphy spoke up. “Well, isn't that nice? But there’s more to your destiny. I've seen it.” She said, 

Abby was confused now, “My “destiny”? What do you mean?” 

“You're..You’re looking for something out here...your son...I can feel his energy...he's alive…” She said, 

“Oh thank goodness! Where is he!?” Abby asked excitedly, 

“I...I can't see him...not clearly...but he's out there...and even you don't need The Sight to tell you where you should start looking. Diamond City, the biggest settlement around…” 

“What's in Diamond City?” Abby asked curiously, 

“Look kid, in tired now. Bring me some chems later then we'll talk…” 

Preston cut in again. “Mama Murphy. No, we talked about this. That junk, it's gonna kill you.” 

“Oh shush Preston, we’re all gonna die eventually. We’re gonna need The Sight...and our new friend here, she's gonna need it too…” Mama Murphy replied, 

“Okay everyone, we’re heading for that place Mama Murphy knows about. “Sanctuary”. It's not far.” Preston told everyone, 

Then the bitchy woman with the black hair spoke up. “She knows about it? You mean she had one of her “visions” while she was stoned out of her gourd. Now you want us to go out on another wild goosechase based on no better plan than “Mama Murphy saw it”?” 

Preston retaliated, “It can't get any worse than--.” 

Sturges cut in. “Now now, let's all settle down for a second. We're all in this together, right? Now Marcy, you have a better idea?” 

No response came from Marcy. 

“...Anybody…?” 

No one spoke up. 

“Well then, “Sanctuary it is...let's just hope it lives up to its name…” Sturges said happily, he was obviously trying his best to keep his cool. Then everyone started to walk out of the building and into the night. They passed the deceased Deathclaw and Preston shuddered. 

“Ugh, I've never see one of these up close. At least it's dead…” 

It took forever, but the group of seven finally made it back to “Sanctuary”. 

They walked into the town and Preston whistled in approval. “Very nice place.” 

Abby smiled at the group of people and headed back towards her old house. She entered the place and looked around. The house was in slightly bad shape but was definitely in a lot better shape than some of the other houses. The windows were busted and there was missing paneling but at least hers still had most of its furniture and was still standing. 

Suddenly, a pleasant but unfamiliar scent reached Abby’s nose. She looked around and she saw Codsworth working at the stove making something. Whatever it was, it smelled good. 

She approached him, “Codsworth.” She said,

The Mr. Handy turned to her. “Miss Abby. Welcome back, Mum! I do hope you were able to find some assistance in Concord…” He said cheerfully, 

Abby beamed at him. “You could say that...I even made a few new friends…”


	4. Chapter 3: Diamond City Awaits

Abby stirred a little in her sleep as she snuggled deeper under the covers. Sunlight streamed in through her window causing her to squint and groan as she pulled the sheets and quilt over her head. After a minute, she began to toss and turn and she started screaming. Suddenly her eyes opened almost of their own accord and she blinked to get adjusted to the morning light. 

She opened her eyes wider to see that she was in her bed. She smiled and sighed, “Oh Nate, I had the strangest dream. It was crazy, wait until you hear it…” The hazel-eyed woman rolled over on her left side expecting to feel her beloved husband laying next to her only to feel a vacant spot in her bed. The right side of the bed was perfectly made up and empty. Abby sat up in bed and looked at the empty spot and then at her surroundings. She hoped that she would find herself in her normal bedroom in her normal house, also hoping that any minute now she would hear Shaun’s cries, but she was disappointed to see the ruined paneling and the empty holes in the walls where the windows used to be...the dirty floor, faded and almost covered completely in autumn leaves...and there were no baby cries...

Her smiled was now gone. 

“...Oh yeah…” She said mopingly,

The brown and red-haired girl then felt a heaviness settle in her heart and she reached her hand over to her now busted up nightstand and opened the top drawer. It had something in it. 

It was a beautiful necklace. 

It was made of small sapphire crystals and was attached to a silver chain. It was a necklace that Nate had given to her for their first wedding anniversary. She remembered that night clear in the back of her mind. It was about a year before they had Shaun. They went out to dinner and then to the park where he gave it to her while they laid in the grass gazing up at the stars. It was beautiful. 

Abby had worn it everyday since then. Even when she went into the cryopod, she wore it around her neck. She was going to continue wearing it even though Nate was gone. She figured it would be a good way of keeping him close to her heart. 

Then she remembered what happened after she got out. She met “The Minutemen”, she helped them and came to “Sanctuary” with them. When she returned to “Sanctuary” the previous night. She took it off and put it in her nightstand for safe keeping. 

Speaking of “The Minutemen”, she wanted to see how they were doing. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She had slept in her jumpsuit since most of her clothes were gone now. She figured that her house was probably raided by passerbys. Oh well, at least they didn't take anything too precious. She was glad that she still had her necklace and her wedding ring. She was never gonna lose them. She fixed her hair to the best of her ability without a hairbrush and headed into the living room where Codsworth was fixing breakfast now. 

“Good morning, mum!” He said cheerfully, Abby knew that he was probably thrilled to have his mistress back. 

She smiled at the robot. “Good morning, Codsworth…” She sat down in a busted up chair at the table and Codsworth immediately set a plate in front of her. 

“Here's your breakfast, mum! Toast with Mutfruit jam!” He then hovered away to continue tidying up the house. 

Abby picked up the piece of toast and eyed it strangely. She wasn't really used to some of the consumables that were available to her now, but she wasn't picky so she was willing to give the strange new food a shot. The night before, Codsworth had prepared her a stew containing Bloatfly and Radroach meat. She was a little disgusted at first, but when she tried it, it didn't actually taste all that bad. 

Abby quickly downed her toast and headed out into the morning. She looked around at the world around her. It all looked the same. The world still looked like it had gone to complete and utter shit. 

The settlers that she had rescued were now walking around trying to contribute somehow. 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Preston walking around with his Laser gun in hand. Abby only assumed that he was doing recon or something. 

She ran over to him. “Hey Preston.” 

The leader of “The Minutemen” turned to her. He smiled, “Morning Abby.” 

“Did you guys sleep good last night?” Abby asked him kindly, right after they got back, Abby helped them search the houses to look for any intact furniture that they could use. To their luck, they were able to find some beds in some of the other houses and were able to place them in the yellow house across from Abby’s place. They claimed it as “The Minutemen House”. 

“We slept great, thank you.” 

Abby beamed, “Glad to hear it.” 

“Oh hey, I almost forgot…” He then reached into the pocket of his colonial duster and pulled out a handful of bottle caps, like the ones that came from soda bottles. He dropped them into her hand. 

“Here, this is to say thank you for saving us.” He said, 

Abby looked at the bottle caps with a perplexed look. ‘What the heck? Bottle caps?’ She thought, she then handed them back to Preston. “That's okay, you can keep them. I was just glad to help.” She assured him, 

“Wow...not doing a good deed for caps? You sure are different from other people that we've met. The world could use more good-hearted people like you…but I insist you take them, whether you wanted them or not, you earned them…” Preston put the caps back into Abby’s hand and closed it. Abby was taken aback by how cool these people were being to her. 

“Well...thank you...I was glad to help.” Abby replied, 

“No, thank you...we probably wouldn’t have made it out alive without you…You ever think of joining “The Minutemen”? We could use someone like you on our side.” Preston offered, 

“I don't know...you think I’m qualified enough?” She asked unsure, 

“You're kidding. You managed to take out a Deathclaw. You're more than qualified.” Preston said laughing, “Either way, whether you decide to join us or not, I'm glad you're here.” 

“Thanks, Preston. I'll think about it…” 

There was an awkward silence. Preston immediately tried to change the subject. 

“So, I think this is a fine place to settle down. What about you?” He asked her, 

Abby nodded, “Yeah, this was my home...back before the war…” 

Preston quirked an eyebrow, “What? What are you talking about? Before what war?” 

The young widow sighed, “The Vault that I was in had these pods that froze us in place...I was frozen for 200 years...I only thawed out recently…” 

Preston’s eyes widened. “Damn, like one of those pre-war ghouls. What’s someone like you doing out here?” 

“I'm looking for my baby boy, Shaun. He was taken while I was still trapped. I need to find him.” 

“Damn...I'm sorry...Well, I haven't seen him, but I'll keep my eyes peeled. I really hope you find him.” 

Abby smiled, “Thanks.” 

Preston winked at her. “No problem.” 

Abby spent half the day working around the town trying to help Sturges make it a little more liveable. Codsworth even helped a little too, considering that's what he was built to do. With teamwork and a little bit of elbow grease, they were able to get more beds set up, a few generators and purifiers for water built, and a few other touch ups here and there. 

The young woman wiped the sweat that was pouring off of her forehead as the sun beat down on her head while she worked. Her red highlights, that were dyed in, were really coming out in the light of the sun making her naturally brown hair look almost a fiery dark red. She turned the wrench and tightened the last bolt in. She had managed to fix up her power armor and even added a few special touches to it as well. 

Sturges whistled in approval as he walked by carrying his tools as well as planks of wood and scraps of metal. 

“Wow, you sure know your way around fixing things.” 

Abby peaked out from behind the large metal suit. “Eh, not that hard. My husband taught me a thing or two about fixing stuff.” She shrugged, 

Sturges nodded. “Well he sure taught you well, that's for sure…” He then proceeded to walk away to start building something else. 

Abby chuckled and shook her head and went back to fixing the power armor. She didn't notice Mama Murphy walk up to her. 

“So kid, you heading to “Diamond City” soon?” She asked her, Abby looked up at the old woman. 

“Yeah, soon. I'm just trying to get things going around here first.” She replied, 

“Well, I can assure you, “Diamond City” is a step in the right direction. I can even give you a reading if you have some Jet on ‘ya.” She explained, 

“Jet? What's Jet?” Abby asked her, 

“It's a little inhaler that packs a big kick. They say it makes you run faster, but at my age, it’s more a quick rush.” Mama Murphy explained, 

Abby then remembered that she picked up something like that off of one of the Raiders that they killed in Concord. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't into drugs at all so she was thinking of either selling it to someone else or just chucking it. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to the old woman. 

“Here you go.” She said uneasily, 

Mama Murphy then inhaled the chem and began to get a clear picture. 

“Oh yeah, that's good. Hmm...now let's see…“Diamond City” holds the answers. You can find the help there...a bright heart is the key...follow the signs and look for the bright heart…” She then gasped. “Oh wow, that took a lot out of me...there you go, kid?” 

Abby was beyond confused, ““The bright heart?” What the heck does that mean?” She asked her, “That barely makes any sense…”

“I'm...I’m sorry, kid...that's all I could get…You'll just have to figure out the rest on your own…” Mama Murphy apologized, 

Abby just nodded, “Okay. I'll try. Thanks, Mama Murphy.” 

The old woman smiled and took the younger woman’s hands in her own and gave them a comforting pat. Almost grandmotherly-like. 

“You're welcome, kid.” 

Later on in the afternoon, Abby managed to pack a backpack full of supplies for the road. The contents of the bag included blankets, her 10mm pistol and her “Laser Musket”, some ammo, snack food like cram, blamco, and fancy lads, and some purified water, Stimpaks, Radaway, and Rad-X. Other than that there was a spare change of clothes and the comic that she found in the Museum of Freedom and a Grognak the Barbarian one that she found in her house. It belonged to Nate. She was all ready to head for Diamond City. There was only one more thing that she had to do…

The young widow entered Shaun’s old nursery. She hadn't seen it since she resurfaced, she just couldn't bear the heartache. It was completely trashed. Abby’s heart sunk. All that time that Nate and her put creating the nursery, all gone with a single blast. Thankfully both the dresser and the crib were still there. Abby walked closer towards the empty crib and felt tears well up in her hazel eyes as she ran her hand along the aged blue-painted wood. 

“...I'm coming, sweetheart…” 

She exited the house and passed by Codsworth who was trimming the bushes out front. 

“Codsworth?” She spoke up, 

The Mr. Handy turned to her. “Yes mum? Anything I can do for you?” 

“Yes Codsworth, I need you to continue helping these people while I'm gone. Help them in any way you can. Think you can do that?” 

“Of course! Proud to serve, Mum!” He replied, he sounded delighted to finally have people to help again, to continue his purpose. 

Abby then climbed into her suit of power armor and headed for the entrance to “Sanctuary” with Dogmeat by her side. She was a little afraid staring out at the large world before her. She then felt Dogmeat nudge her arm again. Abby smiled down at the German Shepherd and pet his head. 

“Come on, Dogmeat. Let's get going. “Diamond City” awaits…” 

The duo left “Sanctuary” and headed south towards the “Great Green Jewel”...


	5. Chapter 4: Diamond City

A full day and half had passed since Abby and Dogmeat left “Sanctuary” on their journey to “Diamond City”. Shortly after they left, nightfall had hit and she wasn't so keen on sleeping out in the open where something could get her. Luckily there was a diner nearby that was apparently still open even 200 years later. The lady that ran the place was having trouble with a couple of chem dealers but Abby told her to just pay them and they would leave her alone. The woman known as Trudy accepted but wasn't happy about it. To make it up to her, Abby offered to pay her caps if she would let her bunk there for the night. 

Trudy happily accepted her offer. 

Now, Abby was far from home, she crossed the river, thankfully she was in power armor so she was safe from the radiation. She had recently passed the old Beantown Brewery. She was getting close, she felt it. According to the coordinates that Preston told her to put on her Pip-Boy, she was almost there. The young woman was exhausted, wherever this place was, it sure was far. 

“Ugh! This better be good!” She complained to Dogmeat, he looked tired as well. 

About ten minutes later, they reached a lake and ran into a few enemies such as bloatflies and bloodbugs that were feasting on an already deceased cow. But with her pistol and Dogmeat by her side, Abby was able to take them out easily. 

Abby then looked at the cow. It was pink and had...two heads…?

“What? What kind of cow is this?” She asked herself, but then she heard more bloatflies coming and decided to run for it. 

Abby was now near some of the old apartment buildings that were around the lake and near the Eastern Mass Pike Tunnel. According to her Pip-Boy, she was closer than ever to the large city. 

Dogmeat began to whine. He was so tired. Feeling bad for her canine companion, the young widow scooped the dog up in her arms, being in power armor, she was able to carry him with ease. 

“It's okay, Dogmeat. We're almost there.” She chided to her dog, 

She looked at one of the images that was shown through her helmet. Her fuel was running low...at this point, she was at her last Fusion Core. 

Abby sighed. “I hope I find this place soon so I can refuel.” 

Abby approached the apartment buildings but stopped and hid behind a wall when she saw a large muscular green creature. 

“Am I going crazy, or did I see the Incredible Hulk around that corner just now?” She asked herself, she looked around the corner again and saw the large creature again. He looked like the Hulk no doubt, it was obviously a mutant. He stood there tall next to what looked like a turret and wielded a pipe-like rifle. 

Abby instantly knew what to do. She got on her knees and began to crawl past the area and hope that the large mutant didn't notice her. 

“Please don't tell me there’s more like you, PLEASE don't tell me there’s more like you…” Abby whispered, when she finally was out of it’s view, she got up and ran forward until she saw a familiar sight. 

‘“Fenway Park...Nate and I used to come here during the summers...I remember...oh God...I miss that man…’ Abby thought sorrowfully, she looked at her Pip-Boy again to see that it said she had reached her destination. 

The hazel-eyed woman took a moment to think, then said to herself. “Diamond City is an old ballpark? Huh, now it all makes sense…” She put Dogmeat down and walked towards the front gate. A woman was standing there. She was clad in a ratty worn out red leather trench coat with boots and a press cap. Her hair was a very dark brown, pretty much black. She looked upset. As Abby got closer, she exited her power armor and walked up to her. 

“What do you mean you can’t open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny. I'm standing out here in the open for crying out loud.” The woman said, she was talking to what looked like an intercom. 

“I got orders not to let you in, Miss Piper. I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job...” A man over the intercom replied, 

The woman known as Piper looked like she was really starting to lose her cool. “Ooh! Just doing your job! Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out!? “Oh look! It's the scary reporter! Boo!”!” She snapped back, Abby couldn't help but giggle at that. 

“The mayor’s really steamed, Piper. Saying that article you wrote was all lies...the whole city’s in a tizzy…” The man said back, 

“Agh! You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here you can't just lock me out!” She then sighed deeply. She then looked over and noticed Abby standing there. 

“You. You want into Diamond City right?” She whispered, 

Abby nodded, “Yes. I do.” 

“Shh. Just play along.” She whispered again, 

Abby was confused. Play along? With what? 

“What’s that? You said you're a trader up from Quincy? You got enough supplies to keep the general stores stocked for a whole month? Huh.” Piper said, it sounded really forced, it was obvious that she was pretending that Abby was a trader so the man running the gate would overhear and let them in. 

“You hear that Danny? Are you going to open the gate and let us in or are you going to be the one talking to crazy Myrna about losing out on all this supply?” She said, 

“Geez alright. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute.” The man replied defeated, 

Suddenly the gate started going up revealing the front entrance to the ballpark. 

“Better head on inside before ‘ole Danny catches onto the bluff.” Piper said, 

Abby smiled politely, “After you.” 

“Thanks.” Piper smiled, 

She proceeded through the front entrance first while Abby followed close behind. Standing there was a man in a three piece suit and fedora. He was middle aged with grey hair and a mustache and a little on the heavy side. He didn't look happy. 

“Piper! Who let you back in here!? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut! You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I'll have that printer scrapped for parts!” The man ranted. 

Abby tried her best to not roll her eyes at this guy’s petulant behavior. 

“Oh boy, this guy sounds like a lot of fun.” She murmured under her breath, 

“Ooh! Is that a statement, McDonough? “Tyrant Mayor Shuts Down the Press”!” Piper retaliated, she then looked to Abby. “Why don't we ask our newcomer? You support the news? ‘Cause the Mayor’s threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster!” 

“I've always believed in freedom of the press.” Abby replied smiling, 

The old man’s look softened at her. “Oh, I didn't mean to bring you into this, ma’am. No no no.” 

“You two know each other?” Abby asked him, 

“Yeah, but we don't necessarily get along.” Piper said, “I mean, who would want to be friends with a liar and a cheat.” 

“Nonsense! You look like Diamond City material! Welcome to the “Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth! A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down. Don't let this muckraker here tell you otherwise.” The mayor told Abby. 

‘Sheesh! What a blowhard!’ Abby thought, she smiled trying to remain patient and polite. “Yes, thank you. I take it that you two don't get along very much?” 

Piper looked at the mayor of Diamond City and then back at her. “Oh yeah, you have NO idea! Print lies and everyone’s happy...but print the truth…” 

Mayor McDonough cut in. “Don't listen to her! Diamond City is a fine place! So, what brings you to our fair city?” He asked, 

“I'm looking for someone.” Abby answered, 

“Looking for someone? Who?” He asked again, 

“My baby boy, Shaun. He's less than a year old.” Abby said sadly, 

Piper’s look softened. “Wait, your son’s missing? You hear that, McDonough? You gonna send someone to help this woman or--?” 

Mayor McDonough cut her off again. “Well I'm afraid Diamond City Security doesn't have the time to handle every case, but I'm sure that one of our great residents can find the time to help you.” He said cheerfully, 

“A mayor of a great city must know a lot of people? Who could help me?” Abby asked, 

“I'm sorry, I don't have time for anymore questions. I'm a very busy man, you understand.” He replied simply, all the while Piper was giving him the evil eye. 

Abby then sadly looked down at the ground. Great. It could just be another dead end. Just what she needed. 

The strict mayor’s look softened. He honestly felt remorse for the lost young woman. He spoke up again, “Actually...come to think of it, there is..one private citizen who could help…” 

Abby looked up at him interested. 

“Nick Valentine. A detective of sorts. Surely he can help you find what you're looking for. Now, I must be going. I'm sorry that Diamond City Security can't help you, but I'm sure that Mr. Valentine charges a reasonable fee.” 

Piper couldn't take it anymore. She blew up. “This is ridiculous! I want the truth, McDonough! Why does security shy away when the issue of kidnappings come up?” 

Once again, Mayor McDonough stopped her. “I've heard enough of this, Piper! From now on consider you and that little sister of yours on notice!” He turned and headed inside the city. 

“Yeah, keep talking, McDonough! That's all your good for!” 

“Humph!” 

Piper smirked at Abby. “Well, a warm welcome from the mayor himself. Lucky you. I'm impressed. Not everyone can get information like that from the mayor. You can really fake a pout.” 

The hazel-eyed woman looked at her confused. “Fake? I wasn't--.” 

“Say no more, I get it. Your secret’s safe with me.” Piper winked, “Tell you what, stop by my office after you see Valentine. I think I just found my next story…” 

“No, that's not--.” Abby tried to explain but Piper just turned and headed into the city as well. 

Abby sighed. “Okay then…” She said to herself, she then looked down at the ground again and began to head towards the entrance to get into the city when she suddenly felt another body collide with her own. 

“Ow!” She yelled out, Abby fell hard on her butt and groaned as she rubbed it. She heard someone else groaning and assumed that it was the one who rammed into her. She was then surprised when she saw a hand held out in front of her. Her hazel eyes moved up to see a man about her age, maybe a few years older. He was dressed in the same uniform as some of the other guards in Diamond City. He was bald and wore sunglasses over his eyes. 

“Oh crap! I'm sorry.” The man apologized, Abby took his hand and he helped her to her feet. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked her concerned, the Vault dweller was confused as to why he would be concerned about someone he had just met a second ago. 

She smiled at him sweetly, “Don't worry, it was an accident. I'm fine, really. Thank you for apologizing, it's nice to know that some people still have manners out here.” 

The man smiled back chuckling. “Yeah, I know. Welcome to the “Great Green Jewel”, I guess. I'm sure you'll love it.” He assured her, 

Abby just stared at the man for a minute. There was something “off” about him...but she just couldn't place her finger on it. 

But before the conversation could go anywhere else, the man backed away a bit. He cleared his throat. “Well I, uh, I’d best be getting back to security now. Enjoy your stay here.” He then walked off causally. Abby stared after the man but then went through the entrance. 

She gasped in wonder as she took in all that she was seeing. Fenway Park had been transformed into a large shantytown! Like a city! An actual city! It was so…clean, and the people looked rather friendly, it was a little on the cramped side but still seemed like a decent place to live. 

“Whoa.” Abby said in wonder, she proceeded down the steps and the first place she saw was a place called: “Publik Occurrences”. There at the front, Abby saw that other girl, Piper was her name, she was talking to a smaller girl with short brown hair and wore ratty clothes. They were talking about something but Abby couldn't quite make out what it was. She moved closer and the words became clearer. 

“The presses are overloading. That motor’s going to go soon if we don't replace it.” The young girl said, 

“Aww, you've been saying that for months but the ‘Ole girl keeps on cranking. Stop worrying so much. I gotta head into the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians come our way.” Piper winked, she then went inside the trailer. 

“What? Is something wrong? Piper?” The girl said confused, but Piper didn't reply. The girl proceeded to step up on a crate and began waving a newspaper in the air. Abby suddenly caught on. That must be Piper’s little sister. She walked up to her. 

“Free newspaper to newcomers. If the Institute snatches you in the middle of the night, at least we warned you.” The girl said, she handed Abby a newspaper. 

“Thank you, I assume your Piper’s sister?” Abby asked her, 

“Yep, I'm Nat. My sister and I are a team. She writes the papers, I sell them.” Nat explained, 

“Okay. So you said something about the “Institute”? Who are they?” Abby asked, 

“Wait, you don't know? The Institute grabs people in the night and sometimes leaves copies of them.” Nat explained, 

“I believe you.” Abby smiled, 

“Pfft! You're a lost lamb in the wolf’s den, lady.” Nat scoffed, 

Abby then went further into the marketplace. She was still amazed by it all. There were various shops and buildings. Vendors were calling out to people who were passing by on the streets. Abby knew for sure that the place had some variety. She didn't even know where to start. 

Then she remembered the information that she was given. She had to go see Nick Valentine, Abby was more than certain that he could help her find Shaun. She went through the back alleys of the city following signs until she saw before her a bright neon sign in the shape of a heart that read the words: “Valentine Detective Agency”. 

Suddenly, Mama Murphy’s reading made sense. 

“...That's it…“The Bright Heart”...” She whispered to herself, she wasted no time and headed on inside the building. 

The office was rather cramped with numerous filing cabinets and tables covered in random papers and files related to certain cases. Behind the desk was a rather distressed woman going through files. Abby assumed that she was the detective’s secretary or something. 

Abby approached the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. “Ma’am?” 

“Another stray coming in from the rain. Sorry, I'm afraid you're too late. Office is closed.” The lady said turning to face her. She looked sad. 

“Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time? I can come back later.” Abby apologized, she didn't mean to just barge in there, she was just excited. 

“No, you don't get it. We're not just closed for the day. We're closed permanently. The detective is missing.” The woman explained, 

Abby was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. But hen one thing came to mind. 

“What happened?” She asked her,

The woman sighed, “Well, Nick was working a case. Skinny Malone and his gang kidnapped a girl and were holding her captive in an old subway station. There’s an old Vault down there that they use as a base…” She sighed, “I told Nick that he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does…” 

Abby had an idea, it was kind of crazy but then again, so was she. 

“I'll get him back for you.” She replied, 

The young secretary looked up surprised. “You'd...you'd really do that…?” 

Abby smiled and nodded. 

The secretary smiled as well. “Thank you. They're held up in “Park Street Station”. Nick should be easy to spot. He's got that worn out hat and trench coat getup. Please hurry.” 

“Don't worry, I promise you that he'll return safely.” Abby swore, 

The woman shook her hand. “Thank you, thank you so much! But what is your name?” 

“I'm Abigail, but uh, my friends call me Abby.” Abby beamed, “and you are…?” 

“Ellie Perkins.” 

Abby left the agency and she realized that the sky was getting dark. She looked around for a place to stay. Until her eyes fell upon a certain place. It was in one of the old dugouts. The sign read: “The Dugout Inn”. 

“Dugout Inn, huh? Clever.” Abby chuckled, but then she looked over at “Publik Occurrences”. Piper was most likely expecting her for that interview. She then looked back to the inn. She was really tired. Perhaps the interview could wait until tomorrow. She went inside where she saw two middle-aged men behind the bar while a small crowd gathered. One of the men was telling a thrilling story while the other was trying to tell him something important. Abby quickly learned that the bar belonged to the Bobrov Brothers and they were known for making he best moonshine in the Commonwealth. The reason that they owned an inn was so that their customer could pass out safely after drinking. Abby thought that was funny. So far the people she had met since she woke up were absolutely charming. She paid the quiet brother the caps for a room and managed to snag Room 2. 

Abby entered the room and threw her bag on the floor next to her bed and laid down on the mattress sighing. Tomorrow, she would set out to find Nick Valentine…

...Everything was working out...


	6. Chapter 5: Vault 114

Abby woke up early the next morning around 5 a.m. She never was an early riser, but today, she was so eager to go help Nick so he could help her find Shaun. She almost literally jumped out of bed and packed her bag back up so she'd be ready to go. She treated herself to a sweet roll at the bar and left. She was ready to save Nick. 

There was just one thing she had to do. 

The hazel-eyed woman headed over to “Publik Occurrences” and went through the metal door. There she saw Nat by the large printing press organizing the new prints of their latest issue. She looked over and noticed Abby standing there. She pointed up the stairs. Abby nodded and walked up the stairs where Piper was working at a terminal typing away. Her fingers danced across the keyboard and she hummed softly as she thought about what to write. 

Abby spoke up. “Hey Piper.” 

The reporter looked up and noticed the Vault dweller’s presence. She smiled. “You holdin’ up there, Blue?” She asked her, 

Abby blinked once in confusion. “Blue”? That was a strange nickname for her. 

“Why are you calling me that?” Abby had to ask, 

“Because of the blue jumpsuit you're wearing? You're a Vault dweller.” Piper replied, “Okay, so here's the deal. I want your life story in print. I think the people of Diamond City would like to hear the story. You do the interview...and...tell you what? I'll come with you. Watch you're back, you know, like a friend would do.” 

Abby was still pretty confused. She barely knew Piper and already the reporter was considering the two of them “friends”. Unless she was joking. She wasn't quite sure. But she was willing to do the interview. 

“Alright Piper. I'm in.” 

“Okay then, first question: So you say you're from a Vault...what was it like in there?” Piper asked, 

Abby’s blood froze at the mention of the Vault. After what happened, after she found out what they intended to do to them, she was officially scared of that place. She had not gone back since she first left, and she didn't want to go back there. 

“My family and I were cryogenically frozen for most of it. I didn't spend much time in the Vault.” Abby answered, 

Piper looked confused. “Wait, so they boxed you up in a fridge? The whole time? Are you saying that you were alive before the war?” 

Abby quirked an eyebrow, “War? Before what war?” 

“The war that gave us this lovely landscape, friendly Mutants, and radiation every 5 feet?” Piper answered, 

Abby was taken aback. ‘Wow, I slept through a whole war.’ She thought, “Behold! I am immortal!” She said jokingly, 

Piper’s eyes widened, “Oh my God! “The Woman Out of Time”! So, you've seen the Commonwealth...Diamond City...what do you think?” 

“Seeing everyone rebuilding humanity from the ground up, it gives me hope…” Abby said smiling, “However, I do miss eating normal food and taking nice hot showers with soap…” She joked, 

Piper laughed, “Don't worry, the food here’s not so bad, and we still have soap. Sometimes. Anyways, next question: I understand that you're looking for your son, Shaun. Do you think the Institute might be behind it?” 

Abby blinked. “That's the second time I've heard about “The Institute”. Who are they?” She asked her, 

“That, Blue, is the biggest scientific secret of The Commonwealth. No one knows who they are or what their purpose is. All we know is that thy make synths. Synthetic people. There are two kinds you have to watch out for. First are obvious fakes. Plastic skin maybe some skeleton showing, then there’s the ones that look almost human. An exact copy.” Piper explained, 

Abby was taken aback. A secret scientific organization? Synthetic people? This was starting to feel more like a movie or something rather than real life. But she decided that it was best to not worry about it now. 

“It sure sounds like they might be.” She replied, 

“Not even a baby is safe from them, and people wonder why I can't look the other way...” Piper said sadly, “For the last part of our interview I want you make a statement to Diamond City directly. Everyone likes to pretend that these kidnappings don't happen. What would you say to someone who's lost someone?” 

Abby gave it some thought. ‘A direct statement, huh? Well I want it to be good…’ She thought, she thought long and hard about what to say she thought of Shaun. 

Then she decided to speak from the heart. 

“...No matter how much you want to give up...don't...you..you gotta have hope that you'll...that you'll see them again...or at least you'll know the truth. If you feel like you can't do it, just keep pushing forward. You have it in you. Your love for them is what will give you the strength to keep going…” 

“A strong note to end on, Blue. Thanks. This’ll take a while to put this all together, but it will certainly give Diamond City something to talk about. So, I said that I'd come with you, right? You ready to go?” Piper asked her,

Abby then looked down at Dogmeat by her side. 

“What about Dogmeat?” She asked her, 

Piper then walked over to the stairs and shouted, 

“Hey Nat! Think you can watch the dog for awhile?” 

“Yeah, sure Piper.” Nat replied from downstairs, 

Piper then looked back to Abby smiling. “Alright, Blue. Let's go.” 

The two left Diamond City through the front gate again. Abby got back inside her power armor that she kept well hidden by the entrance. She had purchased more fusion cores so her suit was most likely not going to run out for a while. They started heading in the direction of Park Street Station. 

While they were walking, Abby pulled out the holotape that Nate was supposed to give to her. She had yet to listen to it. While she was curious to see what was on it, she was still mourning Nate’s loss, and she had the feeling that doing so would only make her miss him more. 

‘Aww screw it!’ She thought, she inserted the holotape into a slot in her power armor and selected the option to play it. Her ears were suddenly met with the sound of static from a recorder or something and she heard a male voice say: _“Oops.”_ As soon as she heard the voice, her heart sank. 

It was Nate’s voice.

_“No no no. Little fingers away. Okay, now say it. Say it right into there. Go on.”_

Then she heard a familiar gurgle. She recognized it as Shaun. Nate began to speak again. Hearing the voice of the man she loved to no end, made her heart thump loudly in her chest. 

_“Haha! Yay! Hi honey. Listen, I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a mother you are...but we're going to anyway...You...you are kind, loving, smart…” Then Shaun giggled. “and funny, that's right...and you're patient...so patient…“The Patience of a Saint” like your mother used to say…”_

Abby smiled and blushed rolling her eyes. 

_“Listen, with Shaun, and all of us being home together...it's been an amazing year...but I can only tell that our greatest days are yet to come...I'll rejoin the civilian workforce and you'll shake the dust off your teaching degree...but just know, that everything we do, we do for our family…”_

Abby felt the tears forming in her eyes. She let the tears fall since she was in power armor and Piper couldn't see her face. She put her hand to her chest where her necklace was. 

_“Say goodbye, Shaun...Bye-Bye? Say Bye-Bye?”_

_Shaun gurgled again._

_“...Bye, honey...We love you…”_

Then the holotape clicked indicating that it had stopped playing. 

Abby silently cried her eyes out. Now she was really glad that Piper couldn't see her face. It would've been really embarrassing if she had. Then she felt something warm her heart. It sort of felt as if Nate’s spirit was with her right then and there. 

“Hey Blue! You coming!?” Piper called out, 

The brown and red-haired woman instantly snapped out of it to see that Piper was already far ahead of her. Abby had fallen behind. 

She perked herself up and she smiled underneath her helmet. “Yeah, I'm coming!” 

They walked a little farther until they finally reached the ruins of Boston. They were getting close. 

“Sooo where are we going?” Piper asked Abby, Abby had not yet told the reporter that they were going on a rescue mission. 

“We’re saving Nick Valentine from some goons.” Abby answered, 

“Hold up! Nick’s missing too!?” Piper said surprised, “Sheesh! Is Diamond City security really that ignorant!?” 

“Yeah, apparently he walked right into a trap. I promised his secretary that I'd find him. I need him to help me find Shaun.” Abby explained, 

“Good idea, Nick can track down anyone. He will most definitely help you find your kid.” Piper replied, “Where’s he being held up?” 

“In Park Street Station according to Ellie.” Abby replied, it was then that the young widow noticed Piper’s face blanch a bit. 

“What?” Abby asked uneasily, 

“Blue, Park Street Station is near the Boston Common...Anyone who goes there never makes it out alive.” She said, 

Abby scoffed, “Aww come on, Piper! I've gone there many times before! There's nothing dangerous about it!” She laughed, 

After walking for a little while longer, the duo finally reached Park Street Station. 

“Okay, Nick should be in there.” Abby told Piper, 

“Yeah, hopefully he's still alive.” Piper nodded, 

Abby hid her power armor nearby once again and they both went into the station where they were greeted by a few triggermen that looked like they were from the 1920s. Now that it was both her and Piper shooting at them, they were able to take out the baddies a lot quicker. 

“Okay, let's go!” Abby said encouragingly, they ran down the stairs of the old subway station where more triggermen were waiting for them. 

Abby and Piper stood proud and tall amongst the large group of dead bodies lying around. 

“Jesus! Where did these guys come from?” She asked her, 

Piper knew where they were from. She recognized their attire anywhere. 

“They're from “Goodneighbor”.” She answered, 

Abby looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. “Goodneighbor? Where’s that?” 

“It's a town not far from here...rough neighborhood. A good place to either get shot up or stoned.” Piper replied, 

Abby gave a look of disgust. “...Really?” 

Piper nodded looking slightly disgusted as well. “Yeah...Well, let's keep going...” 

They fought their way through more triggermen until they eventually reached the Vault door. It looked just like the one that was built in Abby’s Vault. But instead of the numbers being 111, they were 114. 

The young woman looked over the large cogwheel-shaped door. 

“...This is the place, alright. Let's get inside...” She opened the door the same way she did back in Vault 111. The sirens went off and the lights were blazing as the door was pulled out and rolled off to the side. They ran in only to be attacked by even more triggermen. 

“Jesus Christ! How many henchmen does this Skinny Malone guy have!?” Abby yelled frustrated, they dashed through the abandoned Vault killing more and more henchmen along the way. Piper had managed to take a bullet to the arm but lucky for them, Abby had Stimpaks on her to fix it. Eventually they reached another door. They went through to see a large open area. Below them was the Vault’s cafeteria and above was a platform with a large circular window. There was a man standing there looking into the window. 

“How you doing in there, Valentine? Feeling hungry? Want a snack?” The man said, 

“Keep talking, Meathead! Gives Skinny Malone more time to figure out how he's gonna bump you off!” Another voice yelled, it was male no doubt. It came from within the room the man was looking into. 

Abby and Piper crouched down and snuck over to the staircase. They crept up trying to not make a sound. 

The man scoffed, “You're all talk, Valentine. You know nothin’. You got nothin’.” 

“Oh yeah? I saw him writing your name down in that black book of his… “Lousy Cheating Card-shark” were his exact words. Then he struck the name off three times.” 

“...Three strikes? In the black book? But I never...oh no...I gotta smoothe this over and fast!” The man yelled, he turned and ran in the two women’s direction. He noticed them there and fumbled to get his gun. Abby aimed at the guy and shot him dead. 

They ran up the stairs and looked into the window. Abby knew that it was Nick Valentine noting the fedora and trenchcoat that Ellie described. But he looked...different…

Instead of human skin, he had metal-looking skin, he also had glowing yellow eyes. It was a little freaky but Abby was not one to judge. 

“Hey you! I don't know who you are but we got exactly three minutes before they realize that “muscles-for-brains” ain't coming back. Get this door open!” He called out, 

Abby nodded and ran over to the dead body and managed to find a password on him. She ran over to the terminal and opened used the password to gain access to the door and opened it. She and Piper ran inside as Nick lit up a cigarette. 

“Gotta love the irony of the reverse “damsel in distress” scenario. Question is: Why would our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?” Nick asked her, 

Abby couldn't help but stare. She had never...seen anybody like Nick before. She quickly realized that she was being rude and snapped back into focus. “Uh..my son was kidnapped but I don't know who took him...I was told that you were the right man for the job?” 

“That's right. I can help you. I've been cooped up in here for weeks. It turns out Skinny Malone didn't kidnap that girl. She’s his new girlfriend…” Nick shuddered a bit at the thought of the girl that knocked him out. “But anyways, you got problems I'm happy to help...but now ain't the time. Let's get out of here first and then we'll talk.” 

Abby nodded again. “That's fair.” 

The three of them proceeded to head out of the Vault. They of course ran into more henchmen along the way but now that it was three of them, the odds were almost completely in their favor. 

“Skinny Malone’s name is..uh..ironic. But don't let it fool ‘ya. He's dangerous.” 

Piper giggled but Abby shot her a glare making her shut up. 

Finally they reached the final door. Nick stopped them. 

“Shh. I hear big fat footsteps on the other side. Be ready for anything.” 

Both girls nodded. 

Nick fumbled with the door and finally managed to get it open. They went through and there thy saw before them a man in a fancy hat and tuxedo. He had a triggerman on each side and there was also a woman with black hair wielding a baseball bat. 

“Nicky! What do you think you're doing!? You come into my place, shoot up my guys? Do you know how much this is going to set me back!?” The man in the tix snapped, 

Abby, who was now terrified of these people, hid behind Nick. 

“I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often.” Nick replied, 

The woman spoke up. Her voice was high and shrill. As evil as she was, she was actually rather lovely. “Aww...poor little, Valentine...ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I'll just run back home to daddy, shall I?” 

Skinny Malone spoke up again, “Should have left it alone, Nicky. This ain't the old neighborhood. In this Vault, I'm King of the Castle! You hear me!? And I ain't letting some private dick shut us down that I've finally got a good thing going!” 

“I TOLD you we should have just killed him! But then you had to get all “sentimental”. All that stupid crap about the “old times”.” The woman exclaimed, 

“Darla in handling this! Skinny Malone’s always got always got things under control!” Skinny Malone yelled to his girlfriend, 

It was then that Darla noticed Piper standing there, and Abby hiding right behind Nick. 

“Oh yeah, then what are these two ladies doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought her here to eat us all out!” She snapped, 

Abby then suddenly got the courage to speak up. She stepped out from behind Nick and approached the gang. 

“Darla, listen to me. You deserve more than this. You're better than this, you’re beautiful and can have any man you want. You also have a family to go back to...Do you really want to throw your life away with these thugs?” She asked her, 

Darla’s eyes widened, “I...I...You're right...what am I doing?” She said, she now sounded extremely sorry. 

“Darla! Wh-Where are you goin’!?” Skinny said both surprised and upset, 

“Home, Skinny. Where I should have been all along...this is goodbye for us…” She then dropped her bat and ran off. 

“Come on, Nicky! You cost me my men? Then you and your friend cost me my girl!?” Skinny said pathetically, 

“My friend here just did you a favor, Skinny...you always did have bad taste in women…” Nick replied, 

Piper laughed. “Ooh! Burned!” Abby shot another glare at Piper and she shut up. 

Nick looked over at Piper as well. “Uh...yeah...anyways, now that she's not around to feed that temper of yours, maybe you'll show some common decency and let us walk. You still owe me for two weeks in the hole…” 

“You smug, overconfident ass...Agh! Alright fine! I'll give you until the count of ten to get out of here! I still see your faces, I’m gunning the three of you down! One…” 

Skinny Malone began the countdown. The gang of three wasted no time and ran out of there. They went through one of the doors and climbed up a ladder through a manhole. 

The chilly nighttime air hit their faces as soon as the three of them climbed out. Abby and Piper breathed heavy sighs of relief. 

Nick looked up at the sky. “Look at that Commonwealth sky...never thought something so ominous could be look so inviting…” He turned to the two young women. His face now showed kindness and gratitude. “Thanks for getting me out of there. But how did you know where to find me? Not many people knew where I went.” 

“Your secretary, Ellie, sent me.” Abby answered, 

Nick looked slightly taken aback. “She did? I should give her a raise. So, you said something about your son, Shaun, and how he went missing. I'd like you to come talk to me in my office in Diamond City. Give me the details, besides, you've earned a chance to sit down and clear your head.” He smiled sincerely. 

“Are you kidding? I'm dead-beat tired! I'm going to need a few days to recuperate...and you probably need some time to get back into the swing of things.” Abby told him, 

Nick shrugged, “Fair enough. I'm not too backed up at the office, and as a synth I don't really need rest...but if you need to recharge the old batteries...go right ahead. I ain't going anywhere.” 

Abby smiled. “We’ll meet with you there, Nick.” 

“See you in Diamond City.” Nick replied,


	7. Chapter 6: Cait and Goodneighbor

After the little excursion at Vault 114, Abby and Piper parted ways with Nick and promised to meet him back in Diamond City later on. Abby went back to the entrance of the old subway station and got back into her power armor again so she and Piper could go back to Diamond City. But then they heard gunshots in the very near distance. 

They looked at each other. “Should we investigate?” Piper asked her, 

Abby hesitated but nodded. “Yes, let’s go.” 

They ran over to where the noise was coming from. It ended up being a group of Raiders. 

“Ugh...Raiders…” Piper groaned rolling her eyes, 

“What else is new?” Abby added, 

They ran in shooting at the Raiders and once again managed to take them out. 

“Man, Raiders don’t put up much of a fight.” Abby pointed out, 

“You might say that now, Blue...but you never know…” Piper told her, 

They then realized that they were standing in front of an old abandoned theater.   
“A Theater?” Abby quirked an eyebrow, 

“This isn’t any ordinary theater...this is “The Combat Zone”.” Piper said, “The most dangerous fight club in the Commonwealth…” 

“A fight club, eh?” Abby began to laugh. 

Piper looked at her confused. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, it’s just that this reminds me of a movie that people watched pre-war…” Abby replied, she then spoke in a pretend deep voice. “The first rule of Fight Club is: We do not talk about Fight Club...The second rule of Fight Club is: We do NOT talk about Fight Club.” She proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles. 

Piper didn’t laugh, she still looked perplexed. “That was a movie?” 

Abby’s laughter died down. “Yeah...I never saw the movie myself, but that was a pretty well known line from it…” There was a brief silence. “...What do you suppose is in there?” 

“Most likely more Raiders, but hey, it's just a wild guess.” Piper shrugged, 

“Well, only one way to find out…” Abby said, 

She bravely walked in through the doors with Piper following close behind. They noticed that in the ticket booth to their left, there were two Raiders tied up. But they didn't pay any mind to them and just barged through the large wooden doors. Their hearts dropped. 

The whole theater was full of Raiders sitting around shooting up chems and whooping and hollering at the fight that was going on in the large cage arena. Inside, a Raider was getting beaten senseless by a woman with fiery red hair and a baseball bat. 

The Raider came at her but she quickly dodged him and grabbed him from behind and managed to lift him and slam his body to the ground. Before he could get up, she brought the bat down on his head and smashed his skull. He died instantly. 

“And she does it again! Cait is the undisputed winner!” The announcer yelled into the mic, he was a guy with a messed up face and was dressed in a suit. The woman in the cage held her arms up in victory obviously happy that she won. The Raiders, however, didn't seem happy at all. 

The announced then noticed Abby and Piper standing there. 

“Wait! How did you two get--!? Uh...you both might want to take cover!” He yelled, he then dashed into the cage with the beautiful woman where they both cowered in fear. The Raiders looked in both girls’ direction and proceeded to attack. Bullets were coming from all directions. Piper went for cover but the bullets just bounced off of Abby’s heavy metal suit of armor. She provided support for Piper and shot almost of the Raiders dead. When the last Raider had been killed, they heard the man speak up again. 

“Is it over? Are we safe?” 

“Oh! Just shut up and look out there you damn coward!” The woman snapped, she had a rich Irish brogue. 

“Uh? Whoever you are, we don't want any trouble!” The man said terrified. 

Abby and Piper headed into the cage and approached the man and woman cautiously. 

They both stood up. 

“Are you guys okay?” Abby asked them concerned, 

The man shook in fear while the woman just stared at her slightly taken aback. 

“Who-Who the heck are you, you giant metal woman!?” The man said scared, 

Abby then remembered that she was in power armor and that it must've made her look menacing. She took off her helmet and smiled at them. 

“Hi. Sorry if I scared you. Are you two alright?” She asked again, 

“Well, that was quite a mess.” He said rudely, 

“I dunna know, seemed like quite the performance from where I was standin’.” The Irish woman commented, 

The announcer looked at her confused. “What? Are you fucking high or something? Why am I even asking? Of course you are. Well, it doesn't matter now. It seems that these two just put us out of business…” He glared at Piper and Abby. 

Abby was taken aback by the man’s face. It was all...distorted...he didn't have a nose! She just stood there staring. 

The man looked at her offended. “What are you looking at!?” 

“Oh! Nothing! Sorry uh…” Abby was now stumbling over her words. 

The deformed man looked to the woman. “By the way, you're getting sloppy. That ending could've been better.” 

“Screw you! I did fine!” The woman snapped, 

The man looked at Abby and Piper. “Fine, we’ll ask these two...You guys caught the end of Cait’s fight, right? What did you think?” 

‘Her name is Cait, huh?’ Abby thought, the she smiled, “Cait’s clearly talented.” 

“Thank you! Someone who clearly knows talent when they see it!” Cait said flashing the young widow a smile. 

Then Piper spoke up. “We’re really sorry that we screwed everything up. We thought you guys needed help.” 

The man’s serious look didn't change. “Well, we didn't. Those Raiders were what kept the lights on. I don't know if I should kiss one of you, or have my little bird here feed you both your own entrails…” 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Cait snapped, “Don't worry, more’ll come! I just need a quick breather and I'll be ready to go.” 

“A breather? You mean a chance to slam some more of that junk into your arm? No, no. This may be a blessing in disguise…” He turned back to the two other women. 

“Look, now that we have no audience, we have no caps coming in…” He looked to the woman. “and if you ain't bringing in caps, little bird. You're a liability..to me, and yourself. So here's what I'm offering, I'll give you her contract, she goes with you, watches your back. Look, you'll be doing me a favor.” 

Abby thought it over. “I don't know…” She turned to her friend. “Piper? What do you think?” 

Piper thought it over too. “Well Blue. If she has nowhere else to go, then we should probably help her…” 

Abby nodded, “Okay then. You've got a deal, but we want to know if this is what Cait wants too...” 

“Yeah, Tommy! Don't I get a say in all this!?” Cait asked him, 

The man known as Tommy sighed. “That ain't how a contract works. You have an option to get out here. Or you could always stay here, but you'd be alone. No fans, no caps, nobody to talk to but yours truly.” 

“Jesus. Point taken.” Cait said rolling her eyes, 

“Does you want to come or not?” Piper asked kindly, 

Cait looked back and forth between Tommy and the Abby and Piper. Finally she nodded. “Alright, lassies. Count me in.” 

Both girls smiled. 

“Okay then. It's done.” Tommy said, “By the way, take this. It's the purse from the last fight...exterminator’s fee. Now get the hell out of here.” Then he walked away. 

“You're a real son of a bitch! You know that, Tommy!?” Cait yelled after him, she then looked back to Abby and Piper. 

Abby smiled kindly, “Nice to meet you, Cait. I'm Abby and this Piper.” She gestured to the reporter. 

Piper gave a polite smile and wave. “Hey.” 

“Top O’ the mornin’ to ‘ya both. I'm Cait.” Cait said, Abby then shook her hand and they headed out of the theater. 

“So, like, where are we going?” Cait asked the other two women, 

“Well, Piper and I are going back to Diamond City to recuperate...but if you want, you can head for Sanctuary. I'll be along eventually. Here, I'll even give you directions.” Abby offered, she then had Piper write down the coordinates to Sanctuary in her notepad and handed it to Cait. 

Cait took them gratefully. “Yeah, okay. I'll head there. But first I need a drink, somethin’ hard and on the rocks. I think I'll head over to “The Third Rail” in Goodneighbor and grab a drink.” She said, 

“Goodneighbor? Piper told me about that place. Where is that?” Abby asked curiously, 

Cait turned and pointed off North past Park Street Station. “It's off that way. Past that there cemetery and around the corner. Not far at all. Care to come with me?”

Abby looked to Piper with begging eyes. “Can we?” 

Piper grimaced. “Aww Blue do we really have to!? I don't like it there, it makes me uncomfortable!” She whined, 

“Sheesh! What a wee baby!” Cait scoffed rolling her eyes, “You comin’ or not?” 

Abby smiled at Piper. “Why don't you take my power armor and head back to Diamond City. I'll meet you there…” She got out of her large metal suit and she and Cait proceeded towards Goodneighbor. 

“Okay, Blue! Just don't get shanked while you're there!” Piper called out, 

Abby stopped for a second. That wasn't very comforting. But she kept following Cait. 

“So like, what’s your story?” Cait asked curiously, 

“Well, you’re probably going to have a hard time believing this...but I was alive back before the bombs fell…my family and I were cryogenically frozen and someone snuck in and killed my husband and took my son. Now I have to find him…” Abby replied, 

Cait nodded, “I believe ‘ya. I've heard crazier stories...so you’re wee brat was taken from ‘ya, eh?” 

Abby shot her a glare. “He's not a brat! But yes, he was.” 

“Damn. That's brutal…” Cait replied, “and your husband's dead?” 

Abby sighed heartbroken. “Yeah…I really miss him...”

“Sorry to hear that.” Cait said sincerely, 

A few minutes later they reached the entrance to the town. Piper was right, the place looked pretty run down. The bright neon sign shine in their faces. It sort of peeked Abby’s interest. 

“Well, we're here.” Cait said joyfully, 

Abby tried to see the positive aspects of the city. 

“Well, this is...promising…” 

“If you think it looks good on the outside, just wait until ‘ya see the inside!” Cait encouraged her, she grabbed Abby’s arm and opened the door tugging them both through. 

“Can't wait.” Abby said nervously, 

They entered the town and the expectations that Abby had for this place were just right. It was everything that Piper said it was. Some people were threatening each other on watching where they were walking, some were loitering outside shops, others roaming around like they had nothing better to do. 

Abby felt slightly out of place. She could tell that everyone was staring at her based on her jumpsuit alone. Cait noticed this and decided to stick up for the young woman. 

“What’cha blokes lookin’ at!? Get lost!” She snapped, 

It was then that both girls were approached by a bald man clad in leathers. He lit up a cigarette. 

“Hey, hold up. First time in Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without a little insurance.” The man said, 

Abby wasn't falling for this man’s gimmick one bit. “Unless it's: “keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me-insurance”, then I'm not interested…” Cait laughed. 

“Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what I gave on offer.” The man replied, “You both hand over everything you got in them pockets, or “accidents” start happenin’ to ‘ya. Big, bloody, “accidents”.” 

“No way.” Abby said sternly, “I don't have to give you jack shit!”

“Yeah! Get lost before we break your arm off and shove it up your arse!” Cait threatened back, 

Suddenly a man in a red trench coat and tri corner hat that looked like they were from the days of colonial America approached them. 

“Whoa, whoa. Time out. Wow one steps through the gate for the first time they're a guest. You lay off that extortion crap.” He warned the bald man, 

“What do you care? They ain't one of us!” The bald man retaliated, 

“No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let them go…” The red coat warned him again, 

“You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk al over us, one day there'll be a new mayor…” the man known as Finn replied, 

‘That guy’s the mayor here?’ Abby thought, 

The man known as Hancock showed no effect to that insult. “Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about...let me tell you something…” Hancock looked like he was going in for a hug or something but instead he startled Abby when he plunged a knife into Finn’s abdomen. He jabbed it in just a few more times for good measure and Finn fell to the ground dead. 

“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here…” He looked up to Abby and Cait. 

“You ladies alright?” He asked them, 

Abby was startled by his face. It was deformed as well! Just like that guy’s back at the Combat Zone. Only this one was worse. 

But it wasn't just that. He up and murdered a guy right in front of her with no ounce of sadness or regret on his face. She was speechless. She didn't know how to respond. 

Hancock noticed her silence and state of shock. “Uh, you okay.” 

“...Uh...Don't take this the wrong way...but..your face…”. Abby said,

Hancock flashed a smile at her. “You like it? It gives me that sexy, “king of the zombies” type look. The ladies love it. There's a lot of us here, so maybe keep that question on the low burner next time. Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.” 

Abby beamed at the mayor now feeling more comfortable around him. “I feel ‘ya.” 

“Excellent. I can tell you'll fit in just fine here...so long as you remember who's in charge…” Then he walked away. 

Both Abby and Cait watched him go. Then Cait started heading off. “Well,com off to the bar. Care to join me, darling?” She turned to Abby, 

Abby smiled and waved her off. “That's okay, I’m just going to head off now. I'll meet you back at Sanctuary…” She turned towards the entrance. 

“Okay! Your loss! See ‘ya later!” Cait waved, 

Abby was about to head towards the exit but then she bumped into someone else. “Oh gosh! I'm sorry!” She apologized, she looked at the man. He was bald with sunglasses and was clad in a flannel shirt and jeans. 

“Oh, no. I'm sorry. The man apologized, 

Abby then squinted her eyes. “Wait...do I..know you?” She asked him, 

The bald man thought for a minute. “I don't think so…” 

“Are you sure? You look so familiar.” Abby asked, 

The man shrugged. “I really don't know what you're talking about, dollface.” 

Abby decided to not push him any further. But her suspicion still remained. “Alright. Well, sorry I bumped into you.” 

“No apology needed. But I do appreciate it. It's nice to know that some people out here still have manners…” He chuckled, 

Abby grew even more suspicious. She remembered that she had recently said that exact thing to somebody else. “...Yeah...well, goodbye…” She then walked out of the city and headed back in the direction of Diamond City.


	8. Chapter 7: The Third Rail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A.N: Might be a boring chapter. If so, sorry :/ Just so you guys know, the song I sing here is "Someone to Watch Over Me" by Ella Fitzgerald ^^**

Over the course of the next few days, Abby was getting used to the new post-apocalyptic world around her. 

She decided to take Preston Garvey up on his offer and decided to join “The Minutemen”. Of course, she had to help some settlements out and that was a bit of a pain, but it paid well and it felt good to do the right thing. Each settlement paid her handsomely in bottle caps. She still found it weird that people paid with caps from pop bottles, but she didn't question it. If she was going to survive, then she was going to need ever cap that she could get her hands on. 

After doing a few settlement jobs and selling some of the loot that she had found such as pipe weapons, extra armor, and other junk, plus a little help from Piper, she finally managed to scrounge up enough caps to afford a place in Diamond City. The Home Plate. She went to Nick and told him that she needed a few more days to get settled in before he would help her with her case. Nick understood completely. 

Piper and Cait helped her move most of her stuff into the place and of course she brought Dogmeat along to help too. It took about a day and a half but they finally finished. Since Cait didn't have anywhere else to go, Abby kindly allowed Cait to be her roommate. Dogmeat stayed with them as well. Piper was glad that her new friend was now living closer to her, Diamond City wasn't perfect, but at least it was a safe place. 

The excited reporter also went with Abby to Fallon’s Basement to get some new clothes as well. Abby found a liking in a few graphic tees and a few pairs of jeans. Nothing special. They offered Cait to come along and get her somethings wear besides her corset, but Cait declined. 

Abby was now lounging on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Almost a week had passed since she and Piper saved Nick, and she was supposed to meet with him tomorrow and start the investigation. She was nervous yet happy that she was going to finally figure out what happened back at Vault 111. 

Abby took the sapphire crystal necklace that she wore around her neck and held it up. She stared at it making her think about Nate causing her heart to warm and pound lightly in her chest. She then spoke softly. 

“I found the detective...he's going to help me find the man that took you and Shaun from me…

...I’m almost there, Nate…

...I'm going to get our baby back…” 

“Who are ‘ya talkin’ to?” Cait asked her, 

Abby sat up startled. “Oh! Uh, nobody! Nobody at all!” She stammered, 

The Irish woman shrugged, “Whatever…So like, I got somethin’ to tell ‘ya...I think you're gonna like it.” 

Abby looked at her intrigued, 

“So, the other night, after you went home, I went to “The Third Rail” for a drink, and who do I see there? My old buddy Frank! He worked at The Combat Zone for a little while before he finally left. Anyway, he and I got to talking and he told me that he had just recently broken up with his ex wife...and I told him of a certain lass that would like to go out with him…” She winked at her. 

Abby’s eyes widened. “Cait...you did not…”

“Aye! You’ve got a blind date with him at The Third Rail tonight!” Cait said happily, 

Abby groaned upsettingly and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees burying her face in her hands. 

Cait noticed the young Vault dweller’s distress. “What's wrong?” She asked her, 

Abby looked up at her frustrated. “Cait, I don't want to go on a date with someone that I've never met!” She snapped, 

“Why not? I know the guy, it'll be fun!” Cait assured her, 

“Cait, I don't do well on Blind Dates. I've never had one before. My late husband and I already knew each other when we started dating. Besides, I’m still not completely over my husband. I'm not ready to move on just yet.” Abby replied,

“But you told me that you miss your husband.” Cait said confused, 

“Yeah, I miss him. That doesn't mean that I'm ready to go out with some other guy!” Abby retaliated, the brown and red-haired woman sighed and rubbed her temples trying to not scream in Cait’s face remembering that it may not be wise to go off on her. “Forget it, Cait. You can tell him the date’s canceled. I’m sorry, I just can't do it.”

“Aww come on, Abbers! It's just one night! Frank is DYING to meet you! Besides, you're meeting with that detective tomorrow...you should at least have a night of fun before you start your investigation.” Cait said almost pleading, 

Abby thought it over for a minute. Finally she sighed, “Okay, Cait. I'll go...but I'm really going to hate this…”

Cait smiled, “Goody!” 

“...So...You're a friend of Cait’s…” Abby said awkwardly, it was later on in the night and Abby was sitting at a table in The Third Rail feeling slightly out of place and uncomfortable amongst the drifters and misfits in the bar. She had her 10mm on hold in case if this guy was going to try anything. 

Sitting across from her was a man in his late twenties. He had brown hair and a beard and was dressed in farmhand clothes. He looked just as uncomfortable as she did. 

“Uh..yeah. I met her when I worked in The Combat Zone.” He replied, 

Abby nodded, “Yeah, she told me something about that...So uh...what exactly did you do there?” 

“Uh..I was the bartender. Gave the audience drinks to keep them happy...I was also the janitor there...after every fight, I had to clean up the blood and the dead bodies that Cait left.” Frank answered, 

Abby smiled uncomfortably. “Oh...well, that's nice…” 

“Eh, it was okay. Eventually Tommy had to cut me loose. Claimed that he was no longer willing to give me my pay.” Frank explained, 

“Well, that's too bad.” Abby said trying to be sympathetic. This was really starting to make her feel uncomfortable. This date was NOT a good idea. It also felt like she was cheating on Nate a little. She knew he was gone, but she wasn't quite ready or confident enough to get back into the dating scene. 

She spoke up. “Look...Frank, I'm sorry, but this date just isn't doing it for me...you're a really nice guy and all, but I just don't do Blind Dates very well…” 

Frank himself looked relieved as he set his bottle of beer down. “Oh! What a relief! I agree. We're just too different.” He said,

Abby nodded, “Yeah, besides, it's only been a short while since my husband died. I'm not quite ready to start dating yet. I hope you understand.” 

Frank stood up and held his hand out to her. “Yeah, it's okay. I get it. I'm not ready either.” 

Abby stood up and shook his hand. “Well, anyway, it was real nice meeting you.” 

“You too, and I'm sorry for your loss.” Frank said, and with that he walked away. 

The brown and red-haired woman sighed as she wandered over to the bar. On the way there she bumped into someone. 

‘Ow! Jesus! I sure have a habit of bumping into people.’ Abby thought to herself, she faced the person whom she crashed into. It was a man about her age with sun-kissed skin, dusty brown hair, and icy blue eyes. He was clad in a green jumpsuit and duster with a raggedy green hat that was crookedly resting upon his head. He didn’t seem affected by the crash, he obviously wasn't sober. In fact, he looked wasted beyond belief. 

“Oh! Excuse me. I'm so sorry.” Abby said apologetically, 

The drunken guy waved her off. “Nah...you're cool...” He said drowsily, “...I just…” He clutched his aching head. “Aww man! That Whiskey really packs a punch!” 

Abby was instantly concerned about the condition of this man in his drunken state. “Are you okay?” She asked him, 

He waved her off again. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine...I just need..to go somewhere else for awhile…” Then he walked off towards the back of the bar. Abby shrugged off that little incident and kept on walking and finally took a seat at the bar. A Mr. Handy known as Whitechapel Charlie was working there and he noticed her sitting down. 

“What can I get ‘ya, luv?” He asked her, 

“Just a glass of Bourbon.” Abby said sulkily, 

Charlie went off to fetch it. 

She sighed as she boredly stared down at the countertop. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a certain reporter walk up to her and sit down next to her on her right. 

“Hey.” She said, 

Abby looked up and was instantly surprised. “Piper? What are you doing here?” 

“I knew you were nervous about coming on this date by yourself, so I decided to tag along in case you need backup.” Piper explained, 

Abby smiled and patted her hand. “Thanks Piper, you're a good friend.” 

The lovely singer on the stage stopped singing. She talked into the mic. 

“Thank you Goodneighbor...I guarantee that this next song will have you tapping your toes. Right after this short break…” The raven-haired woman approached the bar and took the empty stool next to Abby on her left. 

“Beautiful as always, Mags.” Charlie complimented her, 

The woman in the red dress smiled. “Aww thanks, Charlie. Can I have a glass of water?” 

“Mags, you know I always keep the good stuff off to the side just for you.” Charlie said, 

“Thanks. You're a real sweetheart, Charlie.” She chuckled, she then looked over and noticed Abby and Piper sitting there. Abby was sipping her Bourbon while Piper was drinking a glass of Gwinnett Ale. 

“Why hello there…” She said kindly, 

They both took notice of her. “Hi…” Abby said, 

“I don't reckon I've seen you two around here before...what brings you here?” She asked them, 

“Oh, us? We’re playing a game. First idiots to grab our asses get their arms broken. Ten bonus points if their drunk.” Abby joked, Piper laughed. 

The singer laughed as well, “That sounds like a great idea for a song...I'm Magnolia. I'm the singer here at The Third Rail…” She shook Abby’s hand. 

The young Vault dweller smiled. “Hello...I'm Abby and this is my friend, Piper…”

Magnolia then moved on and shook Piper’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you both.” She said, 

“You too, ma’am.” Piper beamed, 

Then Magnolia stared at Abby curiously. “Now there's something about you, isn't there…? Let's see...you have a way with words, you always know the right thing to say at the right time.” 

Abby laughed a little. “Nah, that ain't me…” She took another sip of her Bourbon. 

“Sure it is...I know a fellow performer when I see one…” Then Magnolia got an idea. 

“Say Abby, you don't happen to sing, do you?” 

“Me? Sing? No, not really...I mean, I used to sing a little way back when, but it was just for fun…” Abby replied, 

“Really? How about you go up on that stage and do a little number for us?” Magnolia suggested, 

Abby choked on her drink a little bit but it only took her a second to calm down. 

“Oh...no, no that’s out of the question.” She replied, 

“Aww come on! It could be fun!” Magnolia encouraged her, 

“Nah, I'm not any good.” Abby waved her off,

Piper shook her shoulder. “Go on, Blue! Do it! You'd do great!” 

Abby sighed setting her glass down. “Alright...let's do it…” 

Magnolia’s face lit up. “Great! But wait, you can't perform looking like that!” She gestured downward at Abby’s T shirt and jeans. She grabbed the young woman’s wrist. “Come on, I'll get you something better to wear!” She then tugged her off towards the ladies bathroom. 

Magnolia managed to get Abby into a purple sequin dress and quickly fixed her hair and makeup to make her look nicer. Finally she walked back up onstage and took the mic again. 

“Okay Goodneighbor. I have a special treat for you tonight. You are about to get a lovely song sung by someone who claims she's “new” to the Commonwealth...So, let's give a hand for the lovely Miss Abigail…” She then stepped off stage and motioned for Abby to come up. 

The young woman slowly came up onto the stage now completely transformed into a singer. She felt weird with all these people now staring at her. But she knew that she was going to be okay. Crowds never scared her. She had already decided on the perfect song. It was hers and Nate’s favorite song back before the war. She took a deep breath and began to sing. 

_“There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me._

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me…”_

When the hazel-eyed woman was done singing her song, the entire bar erupted into applause. They were dazzled by her beautiful voice. 

Piper smiled wide and clapped loudly for her friend. “Yeah, Blue! Whoo!” 

The drunk guy that Abby had bumped into before was now sitting at a table at the back of the bar. His headache had ceased and he had finally regained his focus. He had witnessed Abby’s performance and he too was impressed by her voice. He smiled sincerely and clapped as well. But then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two tough looking guys in heavy gear come down the stairs. 

He rolled his eyes. “Here we go.” He then proceeded into the V.I.P room in the back.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting MacCready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In this chapter we meet a certain someone...Gee...I wonder who it is ^^**

Abby smiled as she got off stage while the bar patrons were still clapping and cheering her on. She ran to Piper who was waiting just off stage for her. 

She squealed. “Blue! You were amazing!” 

“You really think so?” Abby asked modestly, 

“Absolutely! You KILLED it Everybody loved you!” Piper gestured to the cheering crowd. Magnolia approached her smiling. 

“I was very impressed by your performance. You should definitely consider singing at The Third Rail again sometime.” She winked, 

Abby winked back. “Thanks Magnolia, I'll certainly give it some thought.” The hazel-eyed woman then hurried off to the bathroom to go change back into her own clothes. Piper followed her. 

Abby turned the faucet on and splashed some water on her face to get the makeup off. She changed back into her T shirt and jeans and pulled out the bobby pins that were holding her hair up. 

She headed out of the bathroom and she went with Piper to go sit on one of the couches since their stools at bar were already taken by other people. Immediately when they sat down, a female ghoul in a green mechanical jumpsuit looked over confused. “What? Another one of you mercs looking for MacCready? He's in the back room.” She said, 

Abby and Piper looked at each other confused. “Who is she talking about?” Abby asked her, 

Piper shrugged. “Beats me.” 

“Should we see who it is?” Abby asked, 

“Eh, I don't know, Blue. That guy sounds kinda shifty.” Piper said nervously, 

Abby looked towards the V.I.P room. The hazel-eyed woman was now slightly intrigued. Whoever this guy was, he sure sounded like a big deal. 

‘Maybe we should see him.’ She thought, 

She stood up from the couch. “I’m going to see who this “MacCready” is...” 

Piper choked on the glass of Whiskey that she was sipping. “Whoa, whoa, wait what!? Blue! Wait up!” She sprung up from the couch and ran after her. The two friends walked into the back room where they saw two huge guys in heavy gear talking to someone but it was hard to see them. 

“Can't say I'm surprised to find you in a dump like this, MacCready.” One of the guys said, he had pale skin and dark ginger hair. He looked pretty menacing. 

“I was wondering how long it would take your bloodhounds to track me down, Winlock. It's been almost three months. Don't tell me you're gettin’ rusty. Should we take this outside?” A male voice replied to the very scary man. It was very obvious that this was MacCready. 

“Yep, this is the guy.” Abby whispered to Piper, Piper nodded. They tried to get a good look at this guy, but it was hard to see with the two beefy men blocking their view. 

“It ain't like that, we're just here to deliver a message.” Winlock said, 

Suddenly, MacCready stood up to be on the same level as the other two men. Now both girls could see him clearly. 

“Hey, it’s him.” Abby whispered, 

Piper looked at her. “You know the guy?” She asked her, 

“Barely. I bumped into him by accident earlier. You should've seen him then. He was shitfaced beyond belief.” Abby replied, 

“In case you forgot I left The Gunners for good.” MacCready replied, he didn't sound afraid of these two giants. 

“Yeah, I heard. But you're still taking jobs in the Commonwealth. That isn't going to work for us…” Winlock replied, 

Abby decided to speak up. “Um...I'm sorry, but is this a bad time? ‘Cause we can always come back later.” She said 

All three men now had their eyes on her. None of them said anything for a minute until Winlock spoke up. 

“Listen Lady. We’re here on Gunner business. This doesn't concern you. If you know what's best for you, leave right now.” 

MacCready then looked at Abby. “Just stay right there. If you’re here to talk to me, I’ll be right with you...just give me a minute to tell these two morons to get the hell out of my face...” 

The man known as Winlock was very angered by that. “What did you just call us!?” He yelled, 

MacCready then looked back at him courageously. “Look, I don't take orders from you guys...not anymore…” He gestured to the other man who was with Winlock. He had darker skin and a tattoo on his forehead. “So why don't ‘ya take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can.” 

Both the Vault dweller and the reporter laughed at that last insult. 

“What!? Winlock, tell me we don't have to listen to this shit!” The other man snapped. 

“Listen up, MacCready. The only reason we haven't filled your body full of bullets is that we don't want a war with Goodneighbor. See, we respect other people’s boundaries...we know how to play the game...that's something you never learned.” Winlock said, 

Suddenly both girls felt a little hocked off by these guys and their attitudes. 

Abby decided to speak up again. “Hey!” She said seriously, 

They both turned around to face her again. 

She suddenly felt really intimidated by these two men towering over her. She backed up and swallowed hard. “Uh..you have no right to talk to him that way! He has every right to be here doing his thing. I think the reason you're threatening him is because of the fact that he's better at doing what you guys do without even trying.” 

“Yeah, you guys should just get lost.” Piper added on, 

Then they got all up in their faces. Winlock grabbed Abby by the collar of her shirt and pulled her face extremely close to his. He was beyond angry. He looked to his friend. 

“Barnes, grab the other one.” 

Barnes nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Piper. The female reporter began to thrash and kick trying to get loose from his tight hold. 

“We told you girls to stay out of this. Maybe we need to teach you some respect.” Winlock said, 

“Leave them alone, Winlock. This is between you guys and me. They have nothing to do with it.” MacCready threatened them, it looked like he wasn't playing around. 

The two Gunners looked to him and after a second, they dropped both girls onto the floor. They groaned as they sat there rubbing their aching butts. 

Winlock glared at MacCready. He chuckled evilly, “You can play the tough guy all you want. But if we hear you're still operating inside Gunner Territory, all bets are off. You got that?” 

“You finished?” MacCready asked snarkily, 

“Yeah...we’re finished...come on, Barnes…” Then they left the room passing by Abby and Piper who were still on the floor. They watched them go. 

MacCready walked over to them and offered his hand. “You alright?” He asked them, 

Abby took his hand and he helped her to her feet. He helped Piper next. 

“Yeah...we’re okay, thank you.” Abby nodded,

“Yeah, thanks.” Piper said,

“You two should be more careful about who decide to mess with around here.” MacCready told them, 

“Don’t worry, those guys didn't scare us. We can handle them.” Abby assured him, 

“Oh yeah? It sure didn't look like it a second ago.” MacCready replied, he folded his arms across his chest and quirked an eyebrow. 

Abby started to realize that she didn't really like MacCready’s attitude either. 

“We were only trying to help you…” Abby said sternly, “How about a thank you?”

MacCready scoffed. “I don't need other people fighting my battles for me...you shouldn't have interfered.” 

“Excuse me!?” Abby said angrily, 

The young man sighed. “Look lady, I don't need any ridicule. So if you're preaching about the Atom or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. You need a hired gun, then maybe we can talk…” 

“So, you're a mercenary…” Abby folded her arms across her chest. 

“Yeah, I'll take any contract you have to offer...or I'll just protect you or whatever...so, interested?” MacCready asked her, 

“Maybe. Who were those guys that just threatened us?” Abby asked, 

“A couple of morons looking to climb the ladder of success by stepping on everyone else on the way up. Shouldn't be surprised though...that how it goes when you run with The Gunners…” He replied bitterly, 

“Who are “The Gunners” exactly?” Abby asked, 

“You don't know who “The Gunners” are? Have you been living under a rock?” MacCready said snarkily, 

‘More like I was cryogenically frozen in a cryo pod for 200 years…’ Abby thought, 

“It's one of the biggest gangs in the Commonwealth. They have a rep for being crazy. They're so wound up you’d think they were a cult or somethin’? I stuck with it for a while ‘cause the caps were good but I never fit in. That's why I made a clean break and started flying solo.” MacCready explained, 

“Really? Going it alone? Wouldn't you much rather have someone to back you up?” Abby questioned him, 

“Nah, out here, you can't trust anybody but yourself...but what about you...how do I know that I won't end up with a bullet in my back?” MacCready asked her, 

“You don't trust me?” Abby said tilting her head, 

“Well, I'm taking a huge risk being out here in the Commonwealth in the first place.” He told her, 

“Risk? What risk?” Abby urged him to tell her. She was persistent. 

“I already told you way too much. Need to learn to keep my big mouth shut...Tell you what? The price is 250 caps. Up front. There’s no room for bargaining.” The mercenary said trying to sound patient, 

“250 caps? Right...and why am I supposed to trust YOU? No offense, buddy...but you seem pretty shifty...like some sort of smooth-talking con artist.” Abby told him, 

MacCready shrugged not letting it bother him. “Thank you.” 

“How do I know that you're not like those two goons? What if I give you the caps and then you just leave?” Abby asked him, 

“Because I'm not like them. I'll stick with you.” MacCready replied, “That's just how I roll...so...we got a deal?” 

Abby and Piper looked at each other and then back at him. They were not really sure if they could trust him. 

Finally Abby replied. “No way. I don't trust you.” Piper smirked and stuck her tongue out tauntingly at him. 

“Sticks and stones, ladies. If you change your minds, you know where to find me.” MacCready said surprisingly with understanding, 

Both girls left the bar and headed for Diamond City again. 

“Could you believe that guy? What a freaking loser!” Abby said to Piper, 

Piper laughed, “Yeah! The day we hire him will be the day that Brahmin will fly and deathclaws will lay golden eggs.”


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning, Abby almost literally sprung out of bed and took a quick shower. She got dressed and hurried down the stairs to the small kitchen area by the red door. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Brahmin milk before moving onto the cupboards and grabbing a bowl, spoon, and a box of Sugar Bombs. 

The Vault dweller was running around so much and so fast that she woke Cait out of her deep sleep. 

The Irish woman groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fist. “What the hell is goin’ on?” She asked herself, she tossed her blanket and sheets aside and headed down the stairs where she saw Abby still hastily getting ready. 

“Abby? Good mornin’.” She Said awkwardly, 

Abby looked up beaming from ear to ear. “Morning, Cait.” 

“What’re you doin’ runnin’ about so early?” She asked her, 

Abby chuckled. “Don't you remember, Cait? I'm going to go talk with Nick Valentine today...we're going to start the investigation of finding out who took Shaun.” She packed a tin of Potato Crisps, a box of Fancy Lads, and a few bottles of Nuka Cola into her bag. “Just think. Once this investigation is over, I'll have my son back! I can't wait to see him again.” 

Cait smiled sincerely, “Good for you. If you find that cold-blooded murderer, make sure to really give him all you have to offer. Don't hold back!” 

“I won't, Cait.” Abby beamed, she hopped around on one foot as she tried to pull on one of her boots. She then grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. “See ‘ya later, Cait!” She slammed the door behind her. 

Abby ran across the marketplace to “Publik Occurrences”. She rapped on the metal door and it instantly opened to reveal Piper already dressed for the day. 

She smiled at the brunette. “Hey there, Blue.” 

Abby smiled back at the reporter, “Hey, Piper. Ready to go talk to Nick?” 

“Actually, I have some important business to tend to up in the Mayor’s office...You go and talk to Nick. I’ll catch up.” 

The hazel-eyed woman shrugged. “Okay, whatever you say.” She then headed down the alleyways until she reached “Valentine’s Detective Agency”. She opened the door and went inside. Nick sat in his chair looking over some other case files while Ellie was hurrying about the office doing her job as his secretary.” 

The mechanical man instantly took notice of the young woman’s presence. 

“Oh, Abby. There you are. So, ready to begin?” He asked her, 

Abby nodded, “Yep, let's do this…” 

Nick gestured to the chair in front of his desk. “Go ahead and sit down, and we can get down to business.” 

Abby obeyed and sat down. Nick tucked some of his case files away and Ellie had her clipboard and pen at the ready. 

“Now, when you’re trying to find someone, it all comes down to the details. First off, who are we looking for?” Nick started, 

“We’re looking for my baby boy, Shaun. He's less than a year old.” Abby replied sadly, “Why would anyone take him?” 

“That's a good question. Okay. Second question: Do you think “The Institute” might be responsible for this?” Nick asked, 

“I don't know. From what I’ve heard, sure sounds like they could be.” Abby said, 

“Well they are the “Boogeyman of the Commonwealth”. Something goes wrong, everyone blames them. But no one knows the way in or out. Even I don't know how to get into the Institute, and they built me. Now, what can you tell me about the incident?” Nick asked her, 

“My family and I were in Vault 111 when it happened...We were in these..weird cryo pods that froze us in place...My husband was m-murdered...He was..trying to keep them from taking Shaun and they just..they just..shot him. One shot, that was all it took. One bullet killed him.” 

“It's okay, you don't have to say anything else.” Ellie told her in a comforting tone, 

“What else can you tell me?” Nick asked her, 

“There was a man...and a woman, I think? One of them was in a hazard suit while the other was in very sturdy armor.” Abby said describing the murderers. Then she remembered the man’s face...that face was going to haunt her nightmares for a long time. “The one came right up to me...bald...scar across his left eye…” 

Nick’s yellow eyes widened. “Wait...it can't be...Abby, you didn't happen to hear the name “Kellogg” at all, did you?” He asked her, 

Abby quirked an eyebrow and snickered. “...“Kellogg”? Like the breakfast cereal?” 

“First of all, I don't know what that is you're talking about. Second, this is no joking matter. Kellogg is a very dangerous man. He’s one of the biggest mercenaries in the Commonwealth.” Nick replied, 

“I don't know, it might be him.” Abby shrugged, 

“Hmmm...that's too much of a coincidence…” Nick looked over to Ellie. “Ellie? What notes do we have about the “Kellogg case”?”

“The description matches. Bald head, matching scar, known for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is…” She said, 

“He had a house in town a while back. He had a kid with him, didn't he?” Nick said, 

Abby’s heart picked up speed. He had a kid? Could it have been…?” 

“Do you think it could have been Shaun?” She asked him, 

“Now hold on there...you said we’re looking for a baby. The kid Kellogg had was about ten years old, tops. It was most likely someone else’s kid, or maybe he had a kid if his own. Either way, it doesn't sound good. Let's say we take a walk over there and see if we can find anything?” Nick stood up from his chair and headed for the door. 

“Security doesn't really go to that part of town...but you two should still be careful.” Ellie warned him, 

“I always am.” Nick replied, 

Abby snickered, “My god, you two act like an old married couple or something!” 

Ellie’s eyes widened as her face began to flush a very deep red. 

Nick just rolled his eyes as he grabbed Abby’s arm. “Let's just go.” He almost yanked her out of  
The office leaving a blushing Ellie to go back to her work. 

They left the building and headed in the direction of Kellogg’s house. 

“I didn't want Ellie to hear this, but all the info that I dug up on Kellogg before his disappearance is bad news.” Nick said, they reached some rusted steel steps and they began to go up, “He's not just a merc, he's a professional. Quick and clean, has no enemies, ‘cause they're all dead. Except you. 9 to one odds says he's our man. Kidnapping a kid and leaving one of the parents alive for later, there aren’t many mercenaries in the Commonwealth that can pull that off.” 

Abby didn't say anything the entire walk over. She didn't feel like saying anything. She just wanted to get Shaun back and be done with it. 

They walked down the long metal platform towards the house until they reached the door. 

Nick proceeded to pick at the lock. “Hmmm...tough lock. Got something to hide, Kellogg?” Finally he turned back to Abby. 

“I can't get it open. See if you can give it a try…” He told her, 

Abby pulled out a bobby pin and a screwdriver. Nate had also managed to show her how to pick a lock, but she wasn't very good at it herself. But for Shaun, she was willing to try anyway. 

She attempted to pick the lock only to have the bobby pin break. 

“Shit.” She grumbled to herself, she went over to Nick who was leaning against the house smoking a cigarette. 

“It's a stubborn lock, ain't it?” He asked her, 

Abby nodded. “Yeah…” 

“No luck? Well then, I guess we’ll have to resort to Plan B.” He said, 

“What's Plan B?” Abby asked him, 

He turned and pointed towards something. “See that platform in the distance? That's the elevator that leads up to the mayor’s office. Maybe you could go ask around there?” He suggested, 

Abby nodded. “Got it.” She then ran back down the metal stairs and through the market to the elevator. She pressed the button and the lift began to pull her up. She looked out at the view. From up above, she never realized how beautiful Diamond City was. It looked very majestic in the morning light. 

She also felt really shaky. Abby had a terrible fear of heights, and this wasn't helping her with her fear. But the breathtaking view was enough to calm her. 

Finally, the elevator reached the mayor’s office. Abby hopped off to see a very familiar person. 

“Why doesn't McDonough come out, huh!? Too afraid to talk to the press!?” 

Piper was standing at the front desk yelling at a woman with short platinum blonde hair and a nice ensemble. She didn't look like she felt like dealing with Piper’s crap. 

“Don't you think you could get a man’s attention if you speak a little softer, honey? Maybe shout a little less?” 

“Oh yeah, that reminds me, of this article I'm writing...about the mayor’s affair with a certain air-headed blonde!” Piper snapped, the reporter noticed Abby’s presence. 

She smiled. “Oh, hey Blue. What's up?” 

Abby quirked an eyebrow. “So this is your “very important” business with the mayor? Yelling and screaming at his secretary to get an answer?”

“I have a good reason to want answers. I'm here to try to find out why the mayor’s meeting with the same suspicious-looking courier every week? He's not from a caravan, and he's certainly not from any settlement I've ever heard of. An errand boy for “The Institute”, maybe.” Piper told her, 

The secretary cut in. “If you're done crowding up the reception area, Miss Piper. The mayor needs to make time for more “responsible citizens”.” 

“Piper, I still need your help with the case.” Abby reminded her, 

Piper’s frustrated look softened and she smiled. “Okay, Blue. I'm sorry. I'll help you out now.” 

The young woman smiled back at her friend, “Thank you. Meet me at the abandoned house in the West Stands. Nick’s already there.” 

Piper gave her a smile and a two-fingered salute. “Will do, Blue. Meet you there.” She then headed for the other elevator to take her down. 

The brunette approached the desk. The secretary smiled. “The mayor’s seeing visitors as long as they aren't members of the press. How can I help you?” She asked her, 

“A guy named Kellogg lived here not too long ago and I need the keys to his house.” Abby explained, 

“Mr. Kellogg’s residence? He left town a while back. We foreclosed the property and locked it up. You can ask the mayor for the key though. No guarantees, but I wish you good luck.” She said kindly, 

The hazel-eyed woman gave her a smile and said, “Thank you.” She walked past her desk and through the large double doors. She saw Mayor McDonough standing over by the window overlooking the city. 

He noticed her come in. “Oh, it's you! I remember you! I wish I was in your shoes, getting to experience seeing the city for the first time. What do you think of it?” He asked her, 

Abby just smiled politely. “I like it a lot. I just bought a house here recently.” 

“Oh. So you're a resident now? Splendid! You definitely made the right choice settling down here. If you need anything, my secretary, Geneva, will most certainly be more than happy to help you.” McDonough said kindly, Abby still thought he was going a little overboard with the whole “nicey nice” act. 

“Thank you, sir. But that's not why I'm here…” Abby told him. 

“Oh, I see. Well, what is it you need help with?” McDonough asked her, 

“Nick and I are investigating Kellogg’s old house in the West Stands...He told me that you could help.” Abby answered him. 

“Ah yes. Mr. Kellogg. I remember he left some time back. Never really liked him myself, so secretive, so paranoid...however, I take the privacy of my citizens very seriously. I'm afraid I can't just let you barge in there. Whatever the reason may be…” He told her, 

“Please, Mayor McDonough, Kellogg kidnapped my baby. This could help me find him.” Abby pleaded, 

The mayor sighed. “If you really need it, then here's the key.” He went over and opened the drawer at his desk and pulled it out. Abby was about to take it when he stopped before dropping it into her hand. 

“Just so you know, no one else has had this privilege. You are an exception. I am trusting that you will use wisely.” He warned her, 

“I promise.” Abby swore, 

“Alright then.” He dropped the key into her hand. She smiled as she looked down at it. 

“Well, if that's all, good day to you.” He said dismissing her, 

Abby gave him a nod and left the office. She headed back to the elevator and went back down to he market. She ran back towards Kellogg’s place where Nick was still waiting and Piper was now with him. 

They noticed her run up. 

“You got the key?” Nick asked her, 

Abby nodded and she held it up. “Got it.” 

“Good. Let's go inside then. You do the honors…”

Abby proceeded to insert the key into the lock and opened the door to the residence. 

They went inside and looked around. The place was small and rather trashed up. 

“Huh...this place seem a bit small to you? You'd think a guy like Kellogg would think big…” Nick told them, 

They began to search around the place. Abby and Nick took the downstairs while Piper took the upstairs. Abby then noticed a peculiar red button under the desk. 

“What the…?” She asked herself, she pressed the button and one of the walls instantly opened. 

“Well, that’s one way to hide a room.” Nick said, 

Piper came down the stairs and her eyes widened. “Holy crap. A secret room? That is so cool!” 

The three of them entered the room and noticed that it was filled with food and beverages and ammo.” 

“Well would’ya look at this...all of a merc’s favorite things…” Nick said, 

Piper looked at the contents of the food on the shelves. She noticed a few bottles of Nuka Cherry.” 

“Well, don't mind if I do.” She reached for one when Nick swatted her hand away. 

“Don't touch anything. It could be evidence.” He told her, meanwhile. Abby was looking at a dirty ashtray by the chair. She picked up one of the stokies. 

“Gwinnett Stout beer, .44 caliber bullets...cigars…“San Francisco Sunlights”...” She said, 

“Interesting brand...We may have a lead.” Nick said walking over to her, 

“Maybe Dogmeat could pick up the scent.” Abby told him, 

The synth thought it over for a minute. “You know, that's not a bad idea. A dog like Dogmeat can track a man for miles. Why don’t you go grab him and see if he can sniff him out.” 

Piper and Abby left the house and headed for “Home Plate”. They knocked on the door which was answered by Cait. 

“Abby. Piper. Didn't expect you both to be back so soon.” She said actually surprised, 

“We need Dogmeat.” Was all Abby said, Cait closed the door. After a minute, the door opened again and she came back out with the German Shepherd. Nick had already rejoined them. 

The brown and red-haired woman knelt down to be on Dogmeat’s level. “Dogmeat, can you track this?” She asked him, she held out the stokie for Dogmeat to smell. The dog sniffed the cigar and then let out a bark wagging his tail. 

“Well I'll be damned. Who knew that mangy mutt had such a good sniffer!” Cait scoffed impressed, 

Dogmeat then turned and made a dash for the front entrance to Diamond City. 

“I'm trusting my family’s future to a dog. That’s it. I'm officially crazy.” Abby said, 

The three then took off after him ready to find Kellogg. 

Abby suddenly felt the thought of vengeance creep its way into her mind. “I'm coming for you, Kellogg. You murderous son of a bitch.”


	11. Chapter 10: Kellogg

The trio began to follow Dogmeat towards Kellogg’s location. The journey wasn't easy. It seemed the group could not catch a break. First they ran into Mole Rats, then it was Mongrels, after that they ran into a Yao Guai. Thankfully for them, the group of four made it all through without a scratch. They managed to find a few more traces of Kellogg along the way; more of his favorite cigars, bloodied bandages, and a damaged Assaultron to name a few. They kept on showing them to Dogmeat and he would take off running again. After awhile, it was beginning to get a little tiresome. 

It felt like forever, but they finally saw Dogmeat stop at the entrance of an old military fort. Fort Hagen to be more exact. The entire front entrance was barricaded and the turrets on the roof were still on and scanning the area for intruders. They snuck past them hoping to not get shot. 

“Is this the place, huh? Is he in there boy?” Abby asked him, the German Shepherd barked wagging his tail excitedly. 

“I knew Dogmeat would sniff out our man. That nose of his is second to none.” Nick spoke up, 

Abby knelt down on one knee and scratched Dogmeat’s ears. 

“Such a good boy. You stay out here while we go in and get Kellogg.” She told him, 

Dogmeat just barked in response. 

“The only question is: How do we get in there? It's all blocked up.” Piper asked them, 

“Let's split up.” Nick suggested, 

They spilt up and began to search the area for a way in. Nick took the west side, Piper took the East side, while Abby took the parking garage. Since the turrets were on, they didn't dare try to search the roof. 

Abby ran down the steps of the parking garage and looked around until she finally found a door. 

“Guys, I think I found it!” She called to them, the other two caught up to her rather quickly and they stood there before the door. 

Abby took a deep breath and hesitated to turn the handle. 

“...This is it…” She said to Nick and Piper, she grabbed at her sapphire necklace thinking about her husband again. 

‘...Let's do this, Nate…’ She thought to herself, 

The hazel-eyed woman began to feel heart pound hard in her chest. She reached her hand out and pulled on the handle and the door flew open easily. 

They crept into the place. It was completely trashed. After over 200 years of negligence and being abandoned, Abby wasn't surprised at the shape it was in. 

She turned to them and put a finger to her lips. “Shh...I don't think we’re alone here…” She whispered,

They nodded. Nick held out his Pipe Pistol while Piper wielded her 10mm. 

Abby pulled out her combat rifle that she had managed to purchase from Arturo in Diamond City and looked around ready to shoot down anything that posed as a threat to them. 

“Is someone present?” A voice asked suddenly, it sounded like it was coming from the next room. It sounded robotic and kind of scary. The voice startled Abby while it just made Piper and Nick more cautious. 

Suddenly a robot came around the corner and noticed them. It looked like a mechanical skeleton with fake skin hanging off of it. It noticed them and aimed his futuristic looking Pistol at them about to shoot. 

“By authority of The Institute, I must put you down!” The robot yelled, 

Abby’s defensive instincts suddenly kicked in and she shot down the robot right then and there. 

“System...shutting down…” The robot said as it’s voice droned out, then it shut down. 

Abby was shaking in fear while Piper and Nick were unfazed by it. 

“...What is that thing?” She asked them, 

Nick knelt down to inspect it closely. “Hmmm...Looks like a Gen 1 to me…” He replied, 

The brown-haired woman tilted her head. “A Gen 1?” 

“It's a synth, Blue...Fresh from  
The Institute…” Piper told her, 

“These are what synths look like?” Abby asked shakily, she was still frightened from it almost attack her. She was sort of starting to see why people were afraid of them. 

Nick straightened up. “Not all of them look this way. There’s these these “bolts for brains”, then there are the Gen 2s...They look like me...then finally there’s the Gen 3s...those ones are almost entirely human...the only thing that makes them artificial is that component that's planted in them.” 

“Oh...o-okay...uh...we should keep going…” Abby told them, “But, be sure to be on the lookout for any more of them. I have a feeling that the place is littered with them.” 

The trio managed to fight their way through the Fort. They ran into a few more Gen 1s and a couple of Gen 2s, but they weren't hard to take out at all. Finally they reached a door and they heard a voice. 

_“Well, if it isn't my old friend, the frozen T.V dinner...last time I saw you, you were cozying up to the peas and the apple cobbler…”_

Abby stopped in her tracks...that voice...she recognized that voice…

“Kellogg…” She said under her breath, “Yeah! Damn right it's me! I'm alive, I'm alive and I’m coming for you! Why don't you stop being a coward and fight!? I know you can hear me!” 

_“Sorry that your house has been a wreck for over 200 years...But I don't need roommates...leave…”_

“No way! You're not getting off that easily!” Abby told him, 

_“Huh, you've got spunk, I'll give ‘ya that…never expected you to come knocking down my door. Gave you 50/50 odds making it to Diamond City. After that, figured the Commonwealth would chew you up like jerky…”_

“Hah! It's gonna take more than a few mutants to take me down! I'll do whatever it takes to get my son back!” Abby said, she along with Piper and Nick, rounded a corner to and headed down some stairs killing some more synths that were standing in their way. 

“You can't hide from me, Kellogg. You can't run either...if you do, I'll chase you down to the ends of the Earth.” Abby threatened, 

_“Look, you're pissed off. I get it. Whatever you think you're going to accomplish here, it ain't gonna happen that way…”_

That just made Abby all the more angry. They kept going. 

_“I'm giving you one last chance to turn around and leave. Not many people have that chance…”_

“Never!” Abby yelled angrily, finally they reached a room with a bed and some busted up furniture. 

_“Okay, you made it. I'm just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let's talk.”_

The metal door swung open and Abby stepped back a bit. She suddenly felt scared again. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don't worry, Blue. We're right behind you…” Piper told her, 

Abby took a deep breath and headed through the door while Piper and Nick followed close behind. It was dark. It was quiet. Abby got the worst feeling in her gut. 

The lights suddenly flicked on and out came Kellogg and two other synths. Kellogg looked just as Abby had remembered him. She felt anger begin to boil up inside her. 

“There she is...the most resilient woman in the Commonwealth…” He said, “Let's talk.” 

Abby tried to resist the urge to kill him right then and there, as much as she wanted to, she need to get some answers out of him first. 

“You...murdering psychopath. Give me my son, give me Shaun! Right now!” She demanded, tears began to form in her eyes, 

“Straight to the point, huh? Well, if you're hoping for a happy reunion. That's not gonna work. Your boy, Shaun. He's not here.” Kellogg said simply, 

That made Abby extremely mad. “Where is he!? You better tell me now you mercenary motherfucker!” 

“What is the old clichè? “So close, but yet so far away?” That's Shaun...I'm afraid you made this long trip for nothing...but don't worry, you'll die happy knowing that he's safe in a loving home. The Institute…” Kellogg told her, 

“The Institute, huh? I knew it was you bastards…” Abby grumbled, “So where is it, huh? This “Institute”? How do I get there?” 

“It ain't that easy. You see, you don't find The Institute...The Institute finds you...You open a closet..and it's just a closet...you never really see the monster that lives in it…”

“Enough with the metaphors you asshole! I'm here to take you down!” Abby yelled, “You STOLE my BABY! You KILLED my HUSBAND! I saw you tear my family apart right in front of me! It's about time you pay…” She then raised her combat rifle aiming it at his head, 

The mercenary just chuckled evilly, “Do you have any idea of the situation that you're in?” He asked her, 

“Yes.” Abby said through gritted teeth, 

“I think we've been talking long enough...We both know how this has to end…so...you ready…?” 

Abby began to back up. She chuckled, “In a hundred years, when I finally die, I only hope I go to Hell so I can kill you all over again, you piece of shit…”

She aimed at him again. “...This is for you, Nate…”

She fired a shot and it instantly turned into an all out gunfight. The synths began to fire their laser pistols as well while Abby, Nick, and Piper fired right back. One synth came up and attempted to strike Piper with its gun, but she was too fast and kneed it in its midsection and shot it in the head once it fell to the floor. 

Nick shot the other one down and began to help Abby fight Kellogg. He used some weird device to disappear into thin air. 

Abby looked around confused and until she saw an outline of a moving figure. 

“Gotcha you motherfucker!” She yelled, she fired and managed to hit him since he let out a painful yell. His invisible protection faded away and he held his arm seething with anger. 

“Shaun’s gone! You'll never see him again!” He yelled, 

That did it for Abby. She ran up to him firing with all she had. She knocked him down and bashed him repeatedly with her gun not allowing him the chance to get up and attack her again. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!” She screamed from the top of her lungs. Finally, she stopped the beating and loomed over him. He laid there nearly dead. He looked at her defeated. 

The hazel-eyed woman then cocked her gun and aimed it at his head. 

“Say hello to my husband…” 

Then she pulled the trigger. 

The gunshot rung loudly through the empty place. Kellogg laid there on the ground motionless. 

He was dead. 

Abby lowered her gun breathing heavily in and out. 

The others ran over to her. They saw what she had done. 

“You...you killed him…” Piper said with wide eyes, 

“...It's done…” Abby said bitterly, 

“Well, this is gonna make an interesting headline…“Murderer and Kidnapper Gets His Brains Blown Out by An Avegning Parent”...would be a great ending if we still didn't have the biggest secret of the Commonwealth on our hands…”

Abby then noticed something peculiar...there was a micro chip-like thing attatched to his head. She bent down and picked it up and looked at it closely. 

“What is this?” She whispered to herself, then she pocketed it. 

“So, Kellogg wasn't giving us any Bull...your son really is on the inside...even I don't know the way in.” Nick said, 

Abby then straightened up and turned to her friends. “There's gotta be a way in. There just has to be.” 

“Well, we need someone like Kellogg to give us some information.” Nick said, 

“Yeah! I mean, a guy like must've had access in and out.” Piper said, 

Abby then gestured to the corpse. “Well, that’s gonna be a problem…” She said, “I was...so angry...I just wanted him dead...now look what I've done…” She said now feeling guilty. 

“Gets his Brains Blown Out, huh? You know, we may not need the man after all.” Nick said, 

“You're talking crazy here, Nick. Got a fault in the ole’ subroutines?” Piper asked him, 

“Very funny, Piper. Look there's a place in Goodneighbor called “The Memory Den”...it allows you to relive your memories as clear as the day they happened…if anyone can get a dead brain to sing, it’ll be Doctor Amari.” Nick explained, “Now let's see. We're going to need a pice of Kellogg's brain. Gather enough brain matter to bring to Amari to see if we can make this work.” 

“Well, we got his corpse right here.” Piper gestured to Kellogg’s body. She looked to Abby. “Blue? You wanna do the honors?” 

“Hold on, Piper, we may not need that…” Abby then dug into her pocket and pulled out the micro chip that she found on him. “I think I already have something...Kellogg had this..this thing attatched to his head…” 

“Cybernetics, huh? We may have just won the lottery.” Nick said, 

“Whether we’re riding this crazy brain train or not, we can't all go running across the Commonwealth. So, who do you wanna take with you?” Piper asked, 

“I have to go to the den either way, if I'm going to introduce you to Amari.” Nick spoke up, 

“Actually guys...I'm going to need some time to think about this...This is all just too weird.” Abby told them, 

“That's understandable. Tell ‘ya what? I'll meet you at “The Memory Den” in a few days...Take all the time you need…” He passed by them as Piper put a comforting hand on Abby’s right shoulder. 

He patted her left shoulder as well. “Hey, chin up. I know the night just got darker, but we’ll get there…” He assured her, 

The hazel-eyed woman looked up and smiled weakly. “Thanks Nick.” 

They walked out of the command room and to the elevator that was going to see them out. They rode it to the roof where they came to another door. 

Abby went over to the terminal. She made the very wise decision to shut off the turrets so they wouldn't shoot them, then proceeded to unlock the door. They walked out onto the roof and were instantly stunned to see an astonishing sight. 

There was a giant airship flying high above their heads. Helicopters were being deployed from both sides. Suddenly, a voice came over what must've been the intercom. 

_“People of the Commonwealth...do not interfere...our intentions are peaceful...we are: “The Brotherhood of Steel”!”_

“Deep into that darkness peering...long I stood there...wondering...fearing…” Nick monologued, 

“...Whoa…” Abby said amazed,


	12. Chapter 11: You're Hired

A few days passed after the traumatic experience with Kellogg. Abby decided to head back to Sanctuary to see if Preston needed anymore help with “The Minutemen”. 

The settlement of Sanctuary was starting to thrive as more Minutemen and settlers began to come to the place either because they wanted to help or they were in search of a better life. More houses were being built, more food and medicine were at their disposal, everything seemed to be going well. 

_“I have never seen a night so long_  
When time goes crawling by.  
The moon just went behind the clouds  
To hide his face and cry.” 

She sat alone on the couch in her old pre-war home listening to “I’m So Lonesome I Could Cry”. By Hank Williams on her Pip-Boy. She thought about everything that has happened to her. It felt like it hadn't been that long ago that she was still with her family living happily in Boston. Back then, she would have been able to easily get from place to place and eat normal food, the ability to take a hot shower with just the turn of a knob, sitting outside on the back patio on summer nights with her parents while Nate made burgers on the grill. She really missed having that stuff, but what she missed the most was waking up every morning to see Nate and Shaun’s smiling faces. They were the lights of her life, and now, she didn't even have them. 

_“The silence of the falling star_  
Lights up a purple sky.  
And as I wonder where you are  
I'm so lonesome I could cry…”

The song ended and Abby began to cry. She quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her Vault suit. This was all too much for her, the twenty two year old woman just wanted this to all be done. This all still felt like a horrible dream. Abby just wanted to wake up. 

She sighed. “Nate...I don't know what I'm doing...I'm so lost...Finding Shaun has been a very difficult challenge. Shaun’s in The Institute...no one knows a way into the Institute...I'm starting to feel like I'll never find our son...I feel like a failure…I wish you were still here…” Abby curled up hugging her knees to her chest. She proceeded to cry longing for Nate to be there with her, to feel his tough but gentle calloused hands holding hers, to see his loving face, to hear his voice telling her that everything was going to be okay. 

The widow was so distraught that she didn't notice a figure sitting down on the couch next to her. 

“What's all this talk about giving up, huh?” A voice said, it was a male and deep but had a tenderness to it. It was a voice Abby recognized very well. 

She gasped and looked over to see her husband Nate sitting next to her. He was dressed in a Vault suit just like hers. He gave her a faint smile. 

Abby couldn't believe what she was seeing! She blinked a few times to make sure she was actually seeing what she saw. 

“...Nate…? Is that...is that really you…?” She whispered in disbelief, 

Nate just smiled at her. “Hey, a face like this doesn't look good on its own…” 

The brunette began to cry tears of joy. “Oh Nate! It IS you! B-But! You were shot! Kellogg killed you!” 

“I'm always with you…” Nate told her, “Now come on, Abby. Don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry…” 

Abby wiped her eyes with her sleeve again. “Sorry.” She apologized, 

Nate’s smile faded. “So, you're having trouble finding our boy, eh?” He asked her, 

“You're telling me. I killed Kellogg before he could give me some useful information...I don't know where to go from here, Nate...I feel like I've reached a dead end…” 

“Not exactly, you still have that piece of his brain that you can get checked out…” Nate said, 

“Yeah, but that will only take us so far...I'm starting to think this is impossible…” She said hopelessly, 

“So you're just going to give up and let those bastards win? That doesn't sound like the Abby I know…” Nate said, “The Abby I know would go out of the way for her family. She risks it all just to help them…you can do this…” 

Abby just sadly looked down at the floor. 

Nate then put his hand on hers. It was cold. “You gotta keep going...for Shaun…I know that you can get him back…”

Abby looked up at her deceased husband. “How can you be so sure?” 

“Because I know the type of person you are…” Nate said, 

“I miss you so much, Nate…” Abby said starting to tear up, 

“Don't be so sad. No matter where you go, and no matter what happens...I’ll be there with you every step of the way…” Nate replied, 

Abby just smiled at the handsome man, she felt the waterworks coming on. 

Nate caressed her cheek. “...I love you, Abby…”

Abby smiled and sniffed as she dried her eyes again. She put her hand on the sapphire crystalline necklace. “...I love you too, Nate...I always will…”

“Abby? Who are you talking to?” A voice asked her, 

The hazel-eyed woman turned to see Preston standing in the doorway looking rather confused, 

Abby then looked back to where Nate was sitting on the couch only to find that he was gone. 

She sighed, “No one, Preston.” She said sadly, 

“Uh okay.” Preston nodded, 

“Is there something that you need?” Abby asked him, 

“Uh, Piper is here to see you.” Preston explained, 

“Oh, yeah, she's probably come to tell me we should continue the case…” Abby said standing up from the couch. 

“How's that going by the way?” Preston asked, 

“We’re doing okay, I guess. We think we have another lead but it's kind of a long shot.” Abby replied,

“I see, anyway, I'll tell Piper that you're coming…” He turned to leave. 

Abby let out a sigh. ‘Thank God he didn't assign me another settlement mission…’ She thought, 

Preston then turned back to her. “Oh, and by the way, I’ve gotten word of another settlement that needs your help. I'll mark it on your map.” Then he left. 

Abby groaned in frustration. “Damn it.” She cursed under her breath, she got up from the couch and walked out of the house. She walked over to “The Minutemen House” across the street. Piper was waiting in the garage area. 

“Hey Piper.” Abby greeted her, 

“Hey Blue.” Piper gleamed, 

“When did you get here?” Abby asked her, 

“About five minutes ago.” Piper answered, “So, ready to continue our case?” 

Abby nodded, “Yeah...We’d better start walking now...it's going to be a long walk to Goodneighbor…” 

Just then, a loud gunshot rang through the air. They heard Preston shouting from the front gate. 

“We got Raiders incoming!” He yelled, 

Bloodthirsty Raiders started running into Sanctuary taking down a few Minutemen that had gotten in their way. 

Abby and Piper whipped out their guns and proceeded to shoot. Abby managed to get a few good shots while Piper only got one. Preston was shooting down numerous Raiders as well. It was a smaller group of Raiders so the fight didn't last long. 

By the end of the quick fight, the Raiders were already dead. 

Preston shot down the last one. “Is everyone okay?” He asked everyone, 

One of the Minutemen helped up a settler. “We’re all good, Preston. No serious injuries.” He reported, 

“Excellent. How are the defenses looking?” He asked again, 

“They're still functional, sir.” Another Minuteman replied, 

“Well then, we got lucky. That was too close…” Preston said, a crowd was starting to gather around him. “Listen everyone...I was hoping that it wouldn’t come to this, but I think that after what just happened, we shouldn't take too much for granted.” 

“What are you talking about, Boss?” Sturges asked Preston, 

The leader of “The Minutemen” sighed. “That was only a small attack, but you never know when the next group could hit. Maybe next time they'll be larger…” Preston hesitated, “I think..we should get more help...Just to be on the safe side. If any one of you knows anybody who could lend a hand, reach out to them and offer them a spot in “The Minutemen”...” 

The crowd dispersed, Abby and Piper just stood there thinking about what Preston had just told them. 

“Do you think we really need help?” Piper asked her friend, 

The brunette just shrugged. “If Preston thinks we do, then we probably do. But who could possibly help us?” 

Just then Piper got an idea. “I know someone.” She said, 

“You do? Who?” Abby asked intrigued, 

Piper sighed. “You're not going to like it…” She then ran towards Preston. 

“What? Piper!? Where are you going!?” Abby asked running after her, 

“Preston! Preston!” Piper yelled to him, Preston stopped and turned to her. 

“Piper? What is it?” He asked her, 

Piper was out of breath panting heavily in and out. “I...think...I know...someone who can help.” 

Preston’s eyes brightened, “Really? Who?” He asked, 

Abby stood there beside the reporter just as confused as Preston. 

Piper smiled then began. “...There’s this mercenary…” She began, 

Abby’s eyes widened. She instantly knew who she was talking about. 

“No...Piper, you don't mean…”

Piper turned to Abby smiling, “Yep! That guy from “The Third Rail”...”

“No...We’re not hiring him.” Abby said, 

“Wait. You guys know a mercenary?” Preston asked them intrigued, 

Piper nodded, “Yep! His name is MacCready. He's apparently one of the best shots in the Commonwealth. He's looking for work, maybe he can help.” She suggested, 

“No Piper! We're not asking him!” Abby snapped, 

“But Blue, he could be useful.” Piper said trying to persuade her. 

“Go get him.” Preston ordered, 

“What?” Abby asked surprised, 

“Go get him.” Preston repeated,

“No way! He won’t help us...besides, I don't like him.” 

“Why not?” Preston asked her, 

“He's such an asshole. He wasn't very nice to Piper and I when we met him…” Abby replied, she looked back to Piper. “Piper, he's a jerk and we said that we would never hire him. What gives?” 

Piper sighed, “I don't like him anymore than you do, Abby. But we need help here. Maybe he can be someone helpful.” 

“She's right, Abby. It doesn't matter whether you like him or not...we could use a great gun like him on our side. So go fetch him.” Preston told her, 

“Come on, Blue. We have to go to Goodneighbor either way! Let's just go get him.” Piper encouraged her, 

“No way! I'm the General and I still say no!” Abby yelled frustrated,

“You may be the General, but I'm also one of the leaders as well...go get MacCready…”

“But-but I…” Abby sighed defeated, “Okay, Preston…” 

Abby packed a quick bag and she and Piper headed for Goodneighbor. Once they finally reached the town, they headed straight for “The Third Rail”. 

Abby hesitated before opening the door to the bar. She looked at Piper. “Do we really have to?” She whined, 

Piper just nodded. She didn't look very thrilled about hiring MacCready either. 

The brunette sighed. “I'm gonna regret this.” She opened the door and the two of them went down into the bar. It was just the same as it was the last time they were there. Not wasting a minute, they headed for the back room where they knew he was at. Sure enough, there he was, leaning up against the wall and drinking. 

Abby felt really uncomfortable doing this. She turned to Piper who just shook her head holding her hands up indicating that she wasn't going to talk to him. 

The brunette approached MacCready who was too focused on drinking to notice her presence. She tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey.” She said rather loud, he looked at her and instantly recognized your face. 

He put on a playful smirk. “Do I know you?” He asked pretending that he didn't know her, 

“Shut up, asshole. I know you remember me.” Abby said sternly, 

“Yeah, you're that whiny girl from the other day.” He replied, 

“Who are you calling whiny, you freaking “cheap cologne smelling booze guzzling dumbass”!?” Abby retaliated, 

“Huh, charming...Anyways, it looks like you came crawling back to me.” He said smugly, 

Abby rolled her eyes. She was already annoyed by him again. “Yeah, we’re back.” 

“You finally decide that you want to hire me?” He asked her, 

“Yep. We’re here to hire you.” Abby said trying to swallow her pride, this was so humiliating. 

MacCready crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, you got 250 caps?” He asked her, 

The hazel-eyed woman nodded. “Yes we do. Piper, give him the caps.” 

Piper pulled out the small bag of caps that Abby told her to bring and handed it to MacCready. He took the pouch eagerly and looked in it to see the caps inside. His face suddenly looked confused. After a few seconds, he looked up at them. 

“There's only 100 caps in here. You're 150 short.” He said simply,

Abby’s eyes widened, “What!?” She turned to her friend, “Piper, I thought you said you had the 250 that we needed!” 

Piper shrugged and shook her head. “Sorry, Blue! I must've miscounted!” 

“Well then, there's no point. We can't pay what we owe you. I guess we can't hire you...sorry for wasting your time...Let's go Piper…” Abby took the bag of caps from MacCready and they both turned to leave. 

“Wait up, I know something else that could work.” MacCready said stopping them, 

Both Abby and Piper stopped and turned back to him. “...We’re listening…” Abby asked narrowing her hazel eyes at him, 

MacCready pointed at her. “You give me the 100 caps and that necklace around your neck and you’ve got a deal...” 

Abby’s hazel eyes widened as she clenched her sapphire necklace tightly. 

“No way! You are NOT getting my necklace!” She said almost yelling, 

The mercenary shrugged. “It's that or nothing.” He replied, 

Piper put a hand on Abby’s shoulder. “Blue, just give him the necklace.” She said almost begging, “This drunken idiot will help us if we do.” 

“Hello? I'm right here!” MacCready called out, 

“No, I'm not going to give my necklace to him, Piper. This necklace is very special to me. You have no idea.” 

“I understand that you have a strong attachment to it, but this is very important. Think about it, not only could he help “The Minutemen”, he could also be useful in helping us find Shaun...We need this guy…” Piper told her, 

MacCready spoke up again. “So...do we have a deal?” 

Abby groaned, “That's not even fair, Piper…” She then proceeded to look at MacCready who was still waiting for her answer. 

Finally she sighed and took off the lovely necklace and hesitantly dropped it into the mercenary’s hand along with the bag of caps. 

“You're hired…”

MacCready put the caps and necklace in the pocket of his duster and looked back up at them. “Okay, you guys just got yourselves an extra gun.” 

“Oh lucky us.” Abby said sarcastically, 

“Well, lead on, Boss.” He told them, 

“Actually, we need to stop by “The Memory Den”, so we’ll catch up with you later.” Piper told him, 

“The Memory Den”? Why do you want to go there?” He quirked an eyebrow, 

“None of your business.” Abby snapped, she turned to Piper and asked the reporter for her notepad and her pen. Piper obliged and handed them to Abby. The Vault dweller tore out a page and scribbled something down on it. She then handed the notepad and pen back to Piper and handed the mercenary she paper. 

“Here's the coordinates to Sanctuary...Meet us there…” She told him simply, 

MacCready looked at the coordinates that Abby had given him and shrugged. “Okay, whatever. I'll just head there and wait for you guys to come back.” He said, 

“Don't be surprised if we don't come back there for you.” Abby grumbled, 

The Vault dweller and the reporter then left the bar and headed straight for “The Memory Den”.


End file.
